Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: Over the Nexus
by Colossal Fighter GX
Summary: In this third installment of the 5D's WC trilogy, an aspiring Turbo Duelist moves into the big city where the biggest tournament of all time is just around the corner. But when a new threat rises from the shadows to set their plan in motion, with the uncanny ability to alter one's victory, Axel Xavier must embrace his mother's legacy to pave the Road to Destiny.
1. Chapter 1

**Yugioh 5D's: Konami/Kazuki Takahashi**

* * *

**Okay, here's my third installment. I hope this does as well as my other two. Don't hesitate to fill in a review if you like it.**

* * *

New Domino City, the place of endless opportunity! You can do anything and you can be anyone! It's got everything the city has to offer: art, food, entertainment, you name it! It's the city anyone would dream to live in! And speaking of entertainment, there's nothing more exciting than Turbo Dueling: the latest addition to the spectator sport of Duel Monsters! Two duelists ride until only one crosses the finish line! And what's best is that no two duels are alike! And the mainstream battlefield is the city's Kaiba Dome track, where a turbo-duel's already underway!

"The moment you've all been waiting for has arrived!" the Master of Ceremonies yelled over all the excitement, "Who could have predicted things would turn out the way they have?! Was this fate? Was this Destiny? Was it nothing more than pure chance?! NO! This is the product of hard work and never giving up! From Crash Town, he has fought his way up the ranks showing unbelievable courage and spirit! And his name is…"

"AXEL! AXEL! AXEL! AXEL!" the champion's name echoed throughout the arena and beyond. Standing on the track ontop of his trusty mechanical steed, the rider tipped his Stetson to watch the worship and admiration of the screaming crowd around him through his tinted goggles. He then watched over the sun, its light staging the giant perch of his triumph.

"AXEL! AXEL! AXEL! AXEL!"

"AXEL! AXEL, WAKE UP!"

Axel bolted up only to be smacked in the forehead, "OW!"

Axel held his forehead as his vision focused to see an old man with dry grey hair and a mustache. "Mm-hm. You were dreaming about turbo-dueling, weren't you?!"

"But I was just dream-dueling!" Axel argued.

"Boy, what did I tell you; you better not even _dream_ about turbo-dueling?!" the old man snapped, "That's just a dumb pipe-dream! What makes you think you could even make it outside this town?!" he turned to leave the room, mumbling, "Being some big-shot champion. You better learn to get a job like me. Shoot, I'm finna' check the classifieds and get me another job right now..."

* * *

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's**

**Over the Nexus**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Crashtown**

* * *

Axel groaned as he sat on the foot of the bed. Waking up in the morning's a real drag. After getting out of bed, he cleaned up, then put on his day clothes; which were made of a grey cowboy-styled suit with a dark-red vest and blue jeans, dark-red cowboy boots and a crimson neckerchief. The last thing he needed to get was his deck. It's special to him because it's made of cards used by both his mom and dad before retiring. He still wonders when they'll be back; do ask where he went because he doesn't know either. What's left also belonged to his mother: a dark-brown Stetson about the same color as his skin, with a blue opal attached to a band on it. After placing it on his messy, silver head he left his bedroom.

* * *

After walking through the house to the living room, he could tell the old man wasn't there. His name was Klaus, but Axel preferred to call him 'Grand P'pa', since he's actually his grandpa. Those two were living along with each other since he was 7; and he's 15 now. Believe it or not, Klaus is the sheriff of Crash Town. It's his job to make sure this town doesn't fall apart. So far he did a good job. Maybe that's why Axel finds it so boring. He figures he could find something interesting if he took a stroll around town.

First thing he expected once outside was a vast and empty wasteland, the only notable landmark was a steep cliff, and past that was a large mountain. What's special about that place is that's where the Duel Runner's made possible. Inside is a special mineral they called Dyne, that's made in the vehicle's construction. People come from somewhere or another to pick up the stuff that's mined by some of the people here, especially to ship it off to the far-off neighboring New Domino City. When strangers come here the first thing they think of this place is that it looks like the Americans settled here 200 years to late; a Wild West town. To him it's just home.

As he pondered he noticed a little 8-year-old boy running to him from the back of the house. He had light-brown skin and dark hair. That kid's name is West. "Oh! Morning, Axel! I was just coming to get you!"

"Good morning, Axel!" a girl came running from the same direction in a pink dress. She's the same as her brother with wavy black hair. That's West's 12-year-old sister Nico; and together they were the only kids in Crash Town.

"C'mon, Nico! Quit being slow and lazy!" West pouted.

"I can't help that you're too fast!" Nico huffed, "You're gonna fall down and hurt yourself one day, you know!"

"Heh, I'm not a little kid! I'll be okay!" West then remembered something and cut from the argument, "There's this new arcade game down at the old restaurant downtown that's just came in! I'm going there right now! Let's meet up over there!" West then rushed off.

"After I told him it's dangerous running around like that…" Nico groaned to herself and chased after her brother, holding up her long skirt.

Video games, huh? Maybe this'll liven thing up in this small town. So why not?

* * *

Soon Axel met with West and Nico at the restaurant where they live over and their father owned. Down at the corner was an arcade machine, although it was a bit smaller than the games he's used to. Under the small screen was a pad that looks similar to the duel-disk. Axel figured it's the control pad, but the only button was a big red 'A' on the right side. "This is the game you're talking about?"

Nico nodded, "This lets you scan your cards into the machine and battle virtual duelists! They call it a Duel Terminal!"

"Virtual Dueling, huh? I'd like to see that," Axel looked under the controls and found a cash slot to put money in. After inserting a coin, the machine came to life. On screen popped a cartoon of a little girl with large, blonde pigtails and big brown eyes. She's wearing the kind of clothes girls in this country wear when they go to school. Finally she pulled out a giant hammer and stamped the virtual floor before heaving it over her shoulder.

"_Welcome to the Duel Terminal!"_ the mascot invited, _"Select which mode you would like to play in!"_

"Alright, let's see. Action Duel, Speed Duel…how do I move this thing…" Axel wondered.

"I think there's a touch screen on this game." Nico guessed.

"Okay then…" Axel touched the screen and dragged his finger to the top button on the screen…

"_In Action Duels, you can scan a team of three monsters to do battle!"_ then down to the one under… _"Speed Duels are just like regular duels! Except you use shorter decks and try to win within the time limit!"_

"I can work with that," Axel said and selected Action Duel.

"_Good choice! Here's a card to help you play!"_ a card spat out from the bottom which Axel pulled out, "_Now select 20 cards to create your deck! Or you can pick a deck already made for you in our selection!"_

"I guess now I can really put my deck into practice!" Axel pulled out his dueling deck. He picked it apart until he found 20 cards to scan onto the pod in the center of the control tray.

"_Nice cards! Now you're ready to duel! Here's your opponent!" _

Suddenly a small skeletal robot appeared. "Hello. I am Genex Controller. With the power of the four elements on my side I am unstoppable." The screen changed into a 3-D virtual arena. It was formed like a duel field, except there were only three spaces each for both Axel and the virtual opponent's monster zone and spell/trap zone. The duel began as both sides drew four cards.

**Axel: 4000**

**Genex Controller: 4000**

**Time Limit: 210 sec.**

"I will take the first turn," Genex Controller insisted and pulled another card from behind him into his tiny cuffs, "I will start my summoning Genex Undine, a water-attribute monster," a slender blue machine appeared, built with a glass container of liquid as its underbelly (ATK: 1200).

"Genex monsters? I never heard of that kind! Did you?" Nico shook her head at West.

"I activate Genex Undine's monster effect: by sending a water-attribute monster from my deck to the graveyard, I can add Genex Controller from my deck to my hand." Genex Controller pulled out a monster card with his own image on it.

"My duel opponent has its own card?" Axel blinked.

"I set one card face-down and end my turn." A face-down card was placed on his spell/trap zone.

"Alright, let's see what this game can do…" Axel said as his fifth card appeared, "Here's a good monster: (1) X-Saber Uruz(4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000)" a beastly-looking samurai warrior appeared wearing red armor plating and a wolf-pelt cape (ATK: 1600), "Now let's see what happens when I have Uruz attack Genex Undine!" the samurai charged forth with its twin swords.

"I activate the trap card Spiritual Water Art-Aoi," Genex Controller said and the face-down opened, "By offering my water-attribute monster, I can select a card from your hand and send it to the graveyard." The card taken from Axel was one of his monsters. Meanwhile the samurai attacked the robot head on.

**Axel: 4000**

**Genex Controller: 2400**

**Time Limit: 180 sec.**

"That's kinda risky of him to leave himself open like that…" Axel said, "But that won't matter if I can finish this quick. Until then I'll end my turn with a face-down card."

"It's my turn," Genex Controller drew another card, "I activate the spell card Graceful Charity. This allows me to draw three cards from my deck and send two of them from my hand to the graveyard. Next I activate another spell card, Stray Lambs. This allows me to summon two Stray Lamb Tokens (1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0) to my field, but they are the only monsters I can summon this turn," two sleeping balls of fluff with goat horns appeared (DEF: 100x2), "I set one card face-down and end my turn."

Axel started his next turn, "I summon (2) X-Saber Airbellum(4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 200)!" an anthropomorphic lion appeared with claw-like sword gauntlets in addition to its armor (ATK: 1600), "Now, X-Sabers, attack those 2 Lamb Tokens!"

"I activate the trap card Spiritual Earth Art-Kurogane," Genex Controller's face-down opened, "By offering an earth-attribute monster on my field, I can summon another level-4-or-lower earth-attribute monster from my graveyard. So I offer my Lamb Token to summon Genex Gaia in DEF mode." Uruz destroyed one of the tokens, but the other was replaced by a robot made of bronze metal and scrap kneeling (DEF: 1900). Airbellum's claws made no dent in the frame and backfired on Axel's life-points.

**Axel: 3700**

**Genex Controller: 2400**

**Time Limit: 150 sec.**

"Wow, that monster really took a dent out of my life-points. I'll end my turn for now."

Genex Controller pulled out another card, "I summon Genex Blastfan to the field," a large, green fan built into a robot appeared (ATK: 1600), "I end my turn."

Axel started his turn, "I summon (3) X-Saber Palomuro(1/ATK: 200/DEF: 300) in ATK mode!" a reptilian armored warrior appeared (ATK: 200), "And since it's a tuner-monster, I'll tune him with X-Saber Uruz to synchro-summon (5) X-Saber Wayne(5/ATK: 2100/DEF: 400)!" the tuner disappeared and left two rings to float down around Uruz's three stars, combining into a blue-armored cowboy with a blade-like pistol (ATK: 2100), "And with he's synchro-summoned, I can summon a level-4-or-lower warrior-type monster from my hand, like X-Saber Anu Piranha(4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1100)!" beside the cowboy came a beautiful, blonde-haired warrior in red-and-black armor (ATK: 1800), "Now X-Saber Wayne, attack Genex Gaia!"

"I activate the trap card Spiritual Wind Art-Miyabi," Genex Controller's face-down opened, "By tributing a wind-attribute monster on my field, one of your monsters are returned to the bottom of your deck," Blastfan fired a powerful tunnel of wind to push Wayne off the field, "But since X-Saber Wayne is a synchro-monster, it is returned to the extra-deck instead of your deck."

"It's like the computer know what moves to counter with before I make mine. This could be tougher than I thought. I'll end my turn."

Genex Controller pulled another card, "I tribute Genex Gaia to summon Genex Furnace," the bronze robot was replaced by a mechanized furnace (ATK: 2000), "Genex Furnace will attack X-Saber Anu Piranha!" the furnace opened and destroyed the warrior with a blaze of fire.

**Axel: 3500**

**Genex Controller: 2400**

**Time Limit: 110 sec.**

"I activate the special-ability of X-Saber Palomeno from the graveyard!" Axel said, "By paying 500 life-points, I can summon him back to the field!" the reptilian warrior returned (DEF: 300).

**Axel: 3000**

**Genex Controller: 2400**

**Time Limit: 100 sec.**

"I set one card face-down and end my turn."

Axel started his next turn, "I summon (4) X-Saber Galahad(4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 800) in ATK mode!" a masked knight in green armor appeared (ATK: 1800), "Now I'll have it tune with X-Saber Airbellum to synchro-summon (6) X-Saber Urbellum(7/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1300)!" the two monsters united to form a tatter-armored warrior with a horned helmet (ATK: 2200), "Next I activate my face-down trap card, Raigeki Break! By sending 1 card from my hand to the graveyard, I can destroy 1 monster on your field!"

"I activate the trap card, Spiritual Fire Art-Kurenai," Genex Controller's trap card opened, "By tributing a fire-attribute monster on my field, you take damage equal to its ATK points." Genex Furnace exploded into a sea of flame.

**Axel: 1000**

**Genex Controller: 2400**

**Time Limit: 60 sec.**

"I activate the spell card Monster Reborn to bring back my X-Saber Wayne!" Axel's armored cowboy returned (ATK: 2100), "Now I'll have both X-Sabers attack you directly!" both warriors smashed the robot to pieces, ending the game.

**Axel: 1000**

**Genex Controller: 0**

**Time Limit: 50 sec.**

YOU WIN!

"Hey, Axel! You won!" West cheered.

"With less than a minute to spare!" Nico added.

"Hey, this thing could be the best thing to ever come to Crash Town!" Axel said.

"It is the best thing!" West said, "Can I play next?"

"Hey, guys! What's up?" The three turned back and saw a tall guy coming in. He was a bit lighter than them and had a scruffy blonde pompadour. He wore a black-yellow-and-white shirt with a red-and-white jacket over it. That's Toru, Axel's next-door neighbor and close friend.

"Toru?" Nico said.

"You said you were too busy putting together your duel-runner to play with us." West pouted.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that," Toru chuckled, "I just gotta finish it so I can hurry up and get to the city!"

"Yeah, you better! You keep saying that you're gonna be the top turbo-duelist in the world!"

"But since you're here, does that mean you finished your duel-runner?" Nico asked.

"Of course… I haven't!" everyone groaned at that reply.

"Why am I not surprised…" Axel muttered.

"Aww, c'mon! I really wanna see that runner!" West whined.

"Hey, give me a break! I just came to remind Axel that the produce caravan just came in!"

Axel's ears perked when he heard Toru, "Hey West, Nico, why don't you two have a little fun with the arcade," he pulled out a few coins and gave them to West, "I have to go. Something just come up!"

Nico watched in confusion as Axel ran out the door, "Why did he leave in such a hurry? Is he expecting someone?"

Toru chuckled, "You can say that."

* * *

Axel ran around the edge of town to the outdoor market, where people outside town come and sell the produce they grow, since the dirt around here's no good. Normally he doesn't care about that; but in the postcard he got over a week ago, someone's here to visit, someone he hadn't seen in a long time. He raced through the vendors looking back and forth to find them. But when he reached the end of the street, they're nowhere to be seen. Axel stood and wondered, are they ever planning on coming?

"Axel? Is that you?" Axel looked over his shoulder to the source of the voice. A young girl a couple of years younger than him stepped out from behind the vendor carts. Her short body is covered in a light-green kimono while he hair is the same color as newly-grown leaves. The girl stared at him with chocolate-brown eyes.

"Futaba!" Axel ran to the foreigner girl. "I got your post card! So you came here with your mom again?"

The girl Futaba nodded and smiled, "She's the one who grows what she's selling. She said I can come with her today so I can see you again."

"So what do you wanna do?"

"How about we just take a walk around town? It's been a long time and I wanna catch up!"

So Axel and Futaba spent the entire morning walking together and talking about each other's lives. So much has happened with Futaba that she told Axel. Unfortunately he hasn't had anything happen to him worth talking about, except for the new arcade game. Looking back it seemed that Axel had a boring life here; but Futaba didn't care. Later, they sat together on the cliff overlooking the town.

"It's such a great view from up here!" Futaba said.

"I thought you'd like it," Axel said. "I remembered this being your favorite spot last time you were here."

"It's just as amazing as I last seen it! Thanks for bringing me up here."

"No problem."

"Oh, almost forgot! I've been learning to duel while I was gone!"

"Really? You duel now?"

Futaba nodded, "That's kinda why I wanted to see you again. I thought you'd help me get more familiar with my deck."

"That's interesting! I'm always up for a duel!"

* * *

Right after, the two made their way back to town and into Axel's home, where he retrieved his old duel-disk, while Futaba raced back to the vendors to bring hers. As told by Axel, they met back out between the cliffs and the city. Axel's due-disk is an old battle-city model while hers is standard with a green frame.

"I have to say, It's been a long time since I had any new opponent's around these parts," Axel said, "This duel should be interesting!"

"You really think so? There weren't a lot of duelists who would challenge me," Futaba said, "I thought I'd have a better chance with an old friend."

"I'm feeling quite honored." Axel cracked.

Futaba giggled, "Let's get started!" both duelists activated their disks and drew their starting hands.

"DUEL!"

**Axel: 4000**

**Futaba: 4000**

"Hey, since I'm being so nice, why don't you go first." Axel offered.

"Well, here goes!" Futaba drew her sixth card, "I think I'll start with (1) Naturia Beetle(4/ATK: 400/DEF: 1800) in ATK mode!" the card came to life as a tiny, wooden hercules beetle appeared near Futaba's side. It has big blue eyes and green-leaf wings (ATK: 400).

"That's a strange monster. It barely has any ATK points!"

"Then I'll give it more ATK points! I activate the field-spell card Gaia Power!" Futaba's spell came to life as a giant tree sprouted from the ground next to the two duelists, "This card gives all earth-attribute monsters 500 extra ATK points, but lowers their DEF points by 400! But that's not all; when a spell card is activated, my beetle's ATK and DEF are switched!" the beetle grew until it matched half Futaba's height (ATK: 900-2300). "That ends my turn!"

"That's quite a fancy strategy!" Axel praised as he drew his sixth card, "Let's see if I can do better. I summon X-Saber Galahad in ATK mode!" the masked knight in light-green armor appeared (ATK: 1800-2300/DEF: 800-400), "And like all X-Sabers, he's an EARTH monster so he gains the benefit of Gaia Power's effect! And it'll gain even more power thanks to this equip-spell, Invigoration! This gives Galahad 400 ATK points but he loses 200!" a sunny-yellow glow surrounded the warrior(ATK: 2300-2700/DEF: 400-200). "And last I remember, your beetle's points switch whenever a spell card activates. So now it's much weaker that Galahad!" Naturia Beetle shrunk back to normal(ATK: 2300-900).

"Maybe that's a good thing, because when a Naturia's effect is activated, I can summon (2) Naturia Hydrangea(5/ATK: 1900/DEF: 2000) from my hand!" the ground cracked and a large bouquet of small blue and pink flowers sprouted in front of Futaba, a pair of eyes seen peeking from under it (ATK: 1900-2400/DEF: 2000-1600).

"Neat trick. But can it survive my attack!" Galahad jumped in the air twirling his green spear over his head, "And guess what, he gains 300 ATK points during the damage-step when he attacks (ATK: 3000)!" Galahad sliced down he Hydrangea.

**Axel: 4000**

**Futaba: 3400**

"My Hydrangeas…" Futaba whimpered.

"Finally I place this one card face-down and end my turn!" a reverse-card appeared.

"Then it's my turn," Futaba drew her next card, "I summon (3) Naturia Vein(1/ATK: 200/DEF: 300)!" a small figure made of green and purple leaves jump down on it's vine-grown limbs (ATK: 200)-700/DEF: 0), "And since he's a tuner-monster, I can tune him with my Naturia Beetle to synchro-summon (5) Naturia Beast(5/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1700)!" the beetle flew up as Naturia Vein turned into a green ring and rose up around the beetle. The beetle disappeared and left four stars until a ray of light burst to the ground. The light died out to reveal a tiger-like beast with fresh green leaves as its fur, and its limbs made of tree bark (ATK: 2200-2700/DEF: 1300). The beast sat on the field with a docile look in its red eyes.

"That's quite a powerful monster you got there! Too bad it won't get a chance to attack. I activate the trap card Threatening Roar!" Axel's reverse-card opened, "That means you can't attack for the rest of this turn!"

"When a trap card is activated on your field, I can special-summon (4) Naturia Rock(3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1200) from my hand!" a round, white rock dropped onto the field, its beady red eyes staring at Axel (DEF: 1200-800), "Then I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Axel drew his next card, "I summon X-Saber Airbellum in ATK mode!" the anthropomorphic armored lion appeared with large bladed gauntlets the shape of large claws (ATK: 1600-2100/DEF: 200-0), "Next, I activate the spell Lightning Vortex! By sending a card from my hand to the graveyard, I can destroy all monsters on your field!" Naturia Beast looked up at the sky from the sound of thunder. Black clouds gathered and flashed. Suddenly a large bolt of lightning shot down towards the earth. But the moment the beast opened its mouth a large burst of sound escaped and ripped through the lightning bolt, and the clouds above it, "What just happened?!"

"It's my Naturia Beast special-ability," Futaba said, "By sending two cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard, he can nullify the effects of a spell card you use!"

"But that locks out about a quarter of my deck! Oh well, if I destroy it, it won't matter! X-Saber Galahad, destroy Naturia Beast!"

"I activate my trap card, Negate Attack!" Futaba's open face-down created a forceful gust of wind that pushed back the warrior, "This card both negates your attack and ends the battle-phase!"

"At least I can synchro-summon! I tune X-Saber Galahad with X-Saber Airbellum to synchro-summon X-Saber Urbellum!" the lion left three rings to hover around Galahad's four stars and create a source of light before a warrior in tattered armor and bull-horned mask appeared. The warrior pulled from behind his back a pair of large swords (ATK: 2200-2700/DEF: 1200-900). "That end my turn for now!"

"Then it's my turn!" Futaba drew her next card, "I activate the spell card Monster Reborn! With this, I can bring a monster back from the graveyard! And the monster I'll be choosing will be the tuner-monster Naturia Vein!" the small plant tuner returned (ATK: 200-700).

"Something tells me that monster won't be around for long."

"That's right! I tune Naturia Vein with Naturias Beast and Rock to synchro-summon (6) Naturia Leodrake(9/ATK: 3000/DEF: 1800)!" Naturia Vein left a much larger ring hovering around Beast and Rock. The eight stars formed a large mass of light until it took the form of a colossal lion-like beast with a blanket of green leaves topped over its orange coat, a red leaves lined around its huge face like a sort of mane. Naturia Leodrake roared to let himself be known (ATK: 3000-3500/DEF: 1800-1400).

"Um, that's one big monster…" Axel gulped.

"And that's not all! I also activate the quick-play spell card Shrink! Now your monster's original ATK points are cut in half!" Urbellum shrunk to half his size (ATK: 2700-1600), "Naturia Beast, attack!" the lion slammed its paw down on Urbellum and flattened him, making the ground rumble in the process.

Axel: 2100

Futaba: 3400

"I activate the special-ability to the X-Saber Palomuro that I discarded for Lightning Vortex! By paying 500 life-points, I can bring him back to the field!" Axel summon his anthropomorphic reptile warrior back from the graveyard (DEF: 300-0).

"I can't do anything else so I'll end my turn for now."

"It's my turn!" Axel drew his next card, "I activate the spell card Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards from my deck! Next, I activate the spell card Premature Burial! By paying 800 life-points, I can bring a monster back from the graveyard in ATK mode and equip it with this card! And the monster in question will be X-Saber Urbellum!" after the twin sword-wielding warrior returned, a glowing red mark appeared on his chest (ATK: 2200-2700), "Next I equip him with another spell card, Megamorph! This doubles Urbellum's original ATK points when my life-points are lower!" Urbellum grew to Leodrake's height (ATK: 2700-4900).

"But that's stronger than my Leodrake!" Futaba gasped.

"And now I release my Palomuro to summon on of my Favorite monsters!" the reptilian warrior vanished and replaced by a large warrior in a full body of silver armor with a red cape. The helmet he wore shows a pair of wings and a horn over his x-shaped visor, giving off the appearance of a sheathed sword (ATK: 2100-2600/DEF: 1600-1200), "Meet (*) Commander Gottoms, the Swordmaster(6/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1600)! And when he's out on the field, all of my face-up 'Saber' monsters gain 400 extra ATK points!" Gottoms raised his silver broadsword and released a blue aura, with Urbellum gaining a similar aura.

Commander Gottoms, Swordmaster: (ATK: 4900-5300)

X-Saber Urbellum: (ATK: 2600-3000)

"Time for battle! X-Saber Urbellum attacks Naturia Leodrake!" the giant X-Saber swung his twin swords and cut down the vegetable lion.

**Axel: 1300**

**Futaba: 1600**

"Now, Commander Gottoms, attack Futaba directly!" Gottom's aura was gathered into his sword and with one swing, released it and hit Futaba.

**Axel: 1300**

**Futaba: 0**

"Well, I guess that's game!" Axel grinned.

Futaba fell to her knees as the holograms vanished. But smiled anyway as she looked to the ground, "I really thought I'd win with Leodrake on my field. I guessed you showed me."

"Hey, don't be like that," Axel walked to the girl, "You backed me into a corner back then. You did good!"

Futaba looked up to Axel, "Yeah. You're right. Wait, I have something for you!" she got of and pulled something out from under her sash to put in Axel's hand. "Let's make a promise: when it's ready, you'll bring it back to me."

"Okay, I promise."

Both Axel and Futaba looked at the setting sun, "I think it's getting late. I better get back," Futaba turned to walk away, "It really was great seeing you Axel."

"It's good to see you too!" Axel said as he followed Futaba back into town.

* * *

Once Axel said goodbye and got into the house, he can see Klaus walking out from the other room towards him, "Oh, you're back! I was waiting for you. Say, uh, do you have any free time tomorrow?"

"Well, I—"

"You know what, I don't know why I bothered asking!" Klause cut him off, "I know you never do anything productive around here! So, you're gonna come with me to go shopping tomorrow."

Axel sighed and looked away, "Fine…"

"Don't you take that tone with me, boy," Klaus snapped, "This trip will be good for you. I'm sure it'll give you something to take you mind off that turbo-dueling nonsense. We'll be leaving early tomorrow. So I suggest you get on to bed."

"Alright, Granddaddy. I'll be in bed soon." Axel said.

"Good," Klaus said and left the room.

Soon after readying for bed, Axel sat on his bed looking at the picture of his parents sitting on a small drawer. Seeing it really brings him back to when he was last with them, when he was really little. If it weren't for this picture he wouldn't even know what they look like. Sometimes he couldn't help but wonder what happened to them. He guessed he'll find out when they come home. Until then all he can do is wait…

* * *

**DUEL-MON DATABASE**

**(1) ****X-Saber Uruz**

**Stats: [Beast-Warrior/Effect] LV: 3 (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000)**

**Attribute: EARTH  
**

**Effect: When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, you can Tribute this card to return the destroyed card to the top of its owner's Deck.**

**(2) X-Saber Airbellum  
**

**Stats: [Beast-Warrior/Tuner] LV: 3 (ATK: 1600/DEF: 200)**

**Attribute: EARTH**

**Effect: When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent by a direct attack, discard 1 random card from your opponent's hand.**

**(3) X-Saber Palomuro  
**

**Stats: [Reptile/Tuner] LV: 1 (ATK: 200/DEF: 300)**

******Attribute: EARTH**

******Effect: When another "Saber" monster you control is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can pay 500 Life Points to Special Summon this card from the Graveyard.  
**

**(4) X-Saber Galahad  
**

**Stats: [Warrior/Effect] LV: 4 (ATK: 1800/DEF: 800)**

******Attribute: EARTH  
**

**************Effect: If this card attacks an opponent's monster, this card gains 300 ATK during the Damage Step only. If this card is attacked by an opponent's monster, this card loses 500 ATK during the Damage Step only. When this card is selected as an attack target, you can Tribute another "Saber" monster to negate the attack.  
**

**(5) X-Saber Wayne  
**

**Stats: [Warrior/Synchro/Effect] LV: 5 (ATK: 2100/DEF: 400)**

**Attribute: EARTH**

**Effect: 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Warrior-Type monster from your hand.  
**

**(6) X-Saber Urbellum  
**

**Stats: [Warrior/Synchro/Effect] LV: 7 (ATK: 2200/DEF: 1300)**

**Attribute: EARTH**

******Effect: 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent while they have 4 or more cards in their hand, place 1 random card from their hand on top of their Deck.  
**

**(7) ****Naturia Beetle  
**

**Stats: [Insect/Effect] LV: 4 (ATK: 400/DEF: 1800)**

**Attribute: EARTH  
**

**Effect: Switch the original ATK and DEF of this card each time a Spell Card is activated.**

**(8) Naturia Hydrangea  
**

**Stats: [Plant/Effect] LV: 5 (ATK: 1900/DEF: 2000)**

**Attribute: EARTH**

**Effect: If the effect of a "Naturia" monster you control was activated during this turn, you can Special Summon this card from your hand.**

**(9) Naturia Vein  
**

**Stats: [Plant/Tuner] LV: 1 (ATK: 200/DEF: 300)**

******Attribute: EARTH**

******Effect: You can Tribute this card and 1 "Naturia" monster to negate the activation of your opponent's Spell or Trap Card, and destroy it.  
**

**(10) Naturia Rock  
**

**Stats: [Rock/Effect] LV: 3 (ATK: 1200/DEF: 1200)**

******Attribute: EARTH  
**

**************Effect: When a Trap Card is activated, you can send the top card of your Deck to the Graveyard to Special Summon this card from your hand.  
**

**(11) Naturia Beast  
**

**Stats: [Beast/Synchro/Effect] LV: 5 (ATK: 2200/DEF: 1700)**

**Attribute: EARTH**

**Effect: 1 EARTH Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner EARTH monsters  
During either player's turn, when a Spell Card is activated: You can send the top 2 cards of your Deck to the Graveyard; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. This card must be face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect.  
**

**(12) Naturia Leodrake  
**

**Stats: [Beast/Synchro/Effect] LV: 9 (ATK: 3000/DEF: 1800)**

**Attribute: EARTH**

******Effect: 1 EARTH Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner EARTH monsters  
**

**(13) ****Gottoms, Swordmaster  
**

**Stats: [Beast-Warrior/Effect] LV: 6 (ATK: 2100/DEF: 1600)**

**Attribute: EARTH  
**

**Effect: All face-up "Saber" monsters you control gain 400 ATK.**

* * *

**Please Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yugioh 5D's: Konami/Kazuki Takahashi**

* * *

It was a quiet, warm, busy day in Crash Town. So busy that no one bothered when someone came walking into town. Few people curious enough to see a female figure under the slight fluttering of her maroon overcoat. It gave a little contrast to the short and wild silver hair and hardened amber glare, not to mention the x-shaped scar marked over her nose. They knew better than to stare so they mind their own business. She came to this small town for something important. And not knowing where to start, she decided to go for the nearest shop…

"I don't understand! It's not the end of the month yet!"

"Too bad! The boss decided he's done waiting! We'll be taking our cut now!"

"But I haven't made that much yet! It's still the middle of the month and—"

"Well you better pray you get our money before sundown, or else you can—" the batwing doors burst open and a new customer stepped inside. "Hey! Do you minds? We're trying to talk business here!"

But she didn't bother to listen as she shoved the two punks aside. She then pulled a sheet from under her coat and placed it on the counter. "I'm here looking for some work. Tell me where I can find this place."

"Hey, lady! Don't you know it's rude to push? Huh?!" the woman merely ignored him, increasing the man's bad mood, "I don't know who you are but no one ignores me!" he grabbed the collar of her jacket, which proved to be a mistake when he was sent crashing through the wall.

"Holy sh—" the second thug's jaw dropped as he watched through the giant hole at his unconscious partner, then at the stranger, "I…I'll… You won't get away with this! Wait until the boss finds out about this!" he scurried to his duel-runner and quickly drove off.

"I'm still waiting," she muttered, "Do you know where I can find it or not?"

"I-it's at the end of the street, at the left of the c-crossroads!" the shopkeeper stammered.

"…Thanks." The woman snatched the paper back up and made his way out the door.

"W-would you like anything else?" the shopkeeper asked, grabbing her attention. "We got a special on headwear today."

The woman glared around the shop for a moment. A few minutes later, she walked out with a Stetson on her head.

* * *

Axel woke up earlier than usual the next morning to get ready for the trip. After getting out of bed he quickly washed up and put on his usual clothes. After that he met with Klaus outside the house next to a beat-up pick-up truck.

"Well, look at you; you're up early!" Klaus greeted, "Looks like we can head out without much of a hassle today. Let's get going!"

"Hey, Axel!" Toru came over from down the street just before Axel and Klaus were about to get in the car.

"What's up, Toru? You're awfully noisy this time of morning." Klaus pointed out.

"Hey, you know me. I'm always full of energy!" Toru chirped, "Just glad to see you're doing well, old man."

"Thanks, I appreciate that. So anyway, what do you need? We're about to go shopping. Save anything that isn't absolutely necessary until tomorrow."

"This is absolutely necessary. Could you get me some duel-runner parts while you're there?"

"Oh, is that it? Well, I'm pretty busy right now… Why don't you ask Axel."

"I don't see why not." Axel said, though uninterested as he sat inside the truck.

"Alright, I'm counting on you, Axel! Here's the list of the parts I need!" Toru brought out a list along with some money to by the parts with. "Hey, I'll see you when we get back!" he called out as he ran back indoors.

"Okay, should we get going? We don't have a whole lot of time to be sitting around here." That being said, Klaus started the engine and drove off from the old town.

* * *

They drove two hours across the desert and then through city limits to New Domino City for their shopping trip. Axel would've been excited to be going to the big city, except it wasn't there they're going to be shopping at, rather past the city. There's a broken-off patch of land called Satellite. According to the rumors from the city, it's a forsaken land infested with criminals, bums and orphans. From what you first hear you'd think it's the opposite of where you'd want to shop for supplies. The reason Klaus is driving there is because he can get supplies from there much cheaper than what's in the city. Axel always finds it very ironic that an officer of the law would bus no-doubt stolen goods; but he decided to keep his mouth shut as long as the stuff Klaus brings back works. A couple miles from the city there's a lot where cars are parked. Satellite's separated from the city by the ocean, so he and Klaus have to go there by an old ferry.

Once they reached the Satellite harbor it's completely empty. But Klaus told him along the way that there are warehouses around here to keep away from authorities because, well, they're selling illegal goods.

"I'm glad we got here in one piece," Klaus said, "You've come to buy those duel-runner parts that Toru wants, right?"

Axel pulled out the list Toru gave him, "Got the list right here."

"Alright. I don't have to tell you this isn't a very safe part of town. So watch yourself. We'll meet back here in about two hours. That'll be more than enough time to find what we need.

The two walked off in opposite directions. What Axel didn't know is that someone is watching him from the shadows. "Judging from that stupid hat he's wearing, I take it that's my target. I guess he'd make a nice warm-up."

Axel walked through the warehouses for a few minute trying to find the parts he need. Sometime later he found someone who could tell him where he could get those parts. Soon after he let for the location, he felt something tugging on him and looked down over his shoulder to see a little girl grabbing his pants.

"Have you seen Crow around anywhere?" she asked.

Axel gave a confused look, "Crow? What are you talking about?"

"You don't know him? He's the guy with orange pointy hair,"

"Never heard of him. Is he your brother or something?"

"Actually, he's the one taking care of me; and he's gone missing. He's such a bother. Can you help me find him?"

Axel thought four a moment. If this girl's separated from whoever Crow is, he guessed there's no harm helping her. "Okay, I'll help."

The girl beamed a smile, "Thanks a lot! I didn't get that far… I mean… He couldn't have gone that far. Well c'mon, then! Let's go!" she then pulled him by his sleeve and tugged him away.

* * *

As the continued searching Axel could tell the wind is picking up. There are no dark clouds in the sky, so there's no storm coming in. There's no way this is normal because the wind just became strong enough to push them both to the ground. Axel covered his eyes to keep the dust from entering them. Suddenly the wind stopped altogether. Axel lowered his arm and looked up to see someone standing in the middle of the street before him.

There's a young woman in her twenties with dark skin and a head of long emerald-green hair. She wore a lime-green halter top and grey pants. She had brown sandals, brown fingerless gloves and green wristbands on her arms. She had and indian-style headband with an eagle's feather tucked inside.

"Uh, can I help you?" Axel asked sternly.

"Hopefully you can. I was wondering if you could interest me in a duel," she brought out a green duel-disk, "And trust me, you'd make a better choice accepting my offer."

What's with her all of a sudden? He wondered that when he got him and the girl up off the ground, "I kinda got my hands full today. So if you don't mind, I'll be on my way." He turned to walk away just when a quick bolt of lightning struck down. Right in front of him. The shock it gave him didn't even let him notice a giant, green-skinned birdman flying down until he landed near the woman.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice," she said, "I have no idea why, but a little birdy told me tou might be a good candidate for whatever they have planning. Like I said, it's better to accept my challenge, even if you opponent is a Psychic Duelist.

Psychic Duelist?! They're those duelists who can make their cards come to life! Axel heard rumors that they exist, but he's never seen any actual proof until today! And judging by the way that monster's about to attack again, it looks like he's not left with any other option. He looked down to the girl near him, "This is about to get dangerous, understand? I need you to go and hide somewhere."

The woman smirked, "Yes, run along somewhere, little girl, and let the adults play."

As soon as the girl's nowhere to be seen, Axel reached back and removed the duel-disk he got strapped to his back and attached it to his arm. "I'd like to know the name of the lady who's very eager to lose. And just to be fair the name's Axel."

"Yes, they told me who you are. Very well, you may call me Careen," Careen activated his duel-disk, "Shall we get started?"

"Let's get this over with." Axel inserted his deck and activated his as well.

"DUEL!"

**Axel: 4000**

**Careen: 4000**

"Ladies first, if you don't mind," Careen drew her sixth card, "To start things off lightly I summon (1) Flying Kamakiri #1(4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 900) in ATK mode!" a bipedial, four-armed dragonfly-like creature appeared (ATK: 1400), "And after pacing this one card face-down, I end my turn." A reverse-card appeared.

"My turn!" Axel drew his sixth card, "I summon X-Saber Anu Piranha in ATK mode!" a young woman in blonde appeared, wearing an armored red-and-black bodysuit, with a sword in hand (ATK: 1800), "Anu Piranha, attack her monster!" with a swing of her sowrd, it separated by jointed wires and cut down the insect as a whip.

**Axel: 4000**

**Careen: 3600**

"You may have destroyed my monster, but you also triggered it's special-ability," Careen said, "Now I can summon a wind-attribute monster to my field in ATK mode that has 1500 ATK points or less. I think (2) Whirlwind Prodigy(4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600) will suffice." a whirlwind hovered down towards Careen's field. A young boy in brown clothing surrounded by wind and a swarm of small avian creatures formed out of it (ATK: 1500).

"I place 2 cards face-down and end my turn!" two reverse-cards appeared.

"Then it's my turn," Careen drew her next card.

"I activate my trap cards!" Axel declared and both reverse-cards opened, "First, Drop Off forces you to discard the same card you drew! As for Trap Dustshoot, while you have 4 or more cards in your hands, I can discard a monster card among them!" Careen scowled as she was forced to show her hand, "I think I'll discard that level five monster!"

Careen discarded her drawn card and her Mist Valley Executor, "Nice combo. Unfortunately for you, you chose the wrong cards. When (3) Mist Valley Baby Roc(2/ATK: 400/DEF: 600) is sent to the graveyard from my hand, he's summon directly to the field, "A small, snake-tailed bird appeared on the field wearing a large bird-s skull over its head (ATK: 400), "And if you knew about Whirlwind Prodigy's effect, they you would've discarded my (5) Mist Valley Apex Avian(7/ATK: 2700/DEF: 2000) instead, because I can summon him with Prodigy as _two _sacrifices!"

"You can what?" Axel gasped.

"You'll see once I summon her," the boy surrounded himself in a cloak of whirlwind which expanded until its broake apart to reveal a giant orange bird with a yellow plumage pearched on the field behind Careen (ATK: 2700), "And for a little change of scenery, I activate the field-spell Divine Wind of Mist Valley!" the blowing winds above gain a few veint veils of color, "Now let's see what to do about that X-Saber. Apex Avian, attack!" the large bird reared its head and blew a powerful twister that blew away the X-Saber. Axel could barely stand his ground against that wind.

**Axel: 3100**

**Careen: 3600**

"Now my Baby Roc will attack you direct!" Axel held up his duel-disk as a shield to protect him from Baby Roc's striking talons.

**Axel: 2700**

**Careen: 3600**

"That should do until my next turn." Careen concluded.

"Then it's my turn!" Axel drew his next card, "And I summon (6) Hyper Hammerhead(4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200) in ATK mode!" a brown, raptor-like dinosaur with a flat hammer-like nose appeared and screeched at the monsters (ATK: 1500), "Hammerhead, attack Mist Valley Baby Roc!" the raptor rushed forth fast on its two hind legs. It reared its head to slam it into the bird's skull, only to be pushed back by a ring of light that lit around it.

"Sorry, but I activated my face-down card, Pixie Ring," Careen said as he reverse-card was opened, "And as long as this continuous card is out, the monster with the weakest ATK can't be attacked, in this case would be Mist Valley Baby Roc."

"Then I place 2 more cards face-down." Axel concluded.

"That must mean it's my turn," Careen drew her next card, "I equip Apex Avian with the Gust Fan equip-spell, giving her 400 ATK points at the cost of 200 Def points (ATK: 2700-3100/DEF: 2000-1800). Now Apex Avian can put those extra points to use and attack Hyper Hammerhead!" the giant bired fired another twister and destroyed the dinosaur.

**Axel: 1500**

**Careen: 3600**

"You can't attack Hyper Hammerhead without a little backlash!" Axel said, "Any monster it battles goes back to the hand!"

"You wish it were that easy," Careen said, "I activate Apex Avian's special-ability: by returning a Mist Valley monster to my hand, I can negate any effect you happen to activate."

"Let's see you try that twice! I'm countering your avian's effect with a trap card: Compulsary Evacuation Device! This card returns Apex Avian back to your hand! And with my other trap, A Rival Appears, I can summon a monster with the same level as one of the monsters that's on your field! So I summon (8) X-Saber Pashuul(2/ATK: 100/DEF: 0) to match him with your level-2 Baby Roc!" A warrior in dark-blue armor appeared with a robotic right arm. Afterwards, the combined effects of both Axel's trap and Careen's monster sent both of her monsters back into her hand.

"Just because you pushed back my Avian doesn't mean she'll stay in my hand for long; not when I can summon another monster to the field. All you did was trigger my Divine Wind's effect! Now I can summon a level-4-or-lower wind-attribute monster from my deck. And the monster I choose will be (4) Mist Valley Falcon(4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1200)!" a young woman with short white hair appeared. She carried an indian-styled shield in her left hand, and a longsword made of pure diamond in her right. Large brown wings spread out from her shoulderblades (ATK: 2000), "And here's where it gets tricky. Every time she attacks, I have to return a card on my fiend to my hand. So I have no use for Pixie Ring; for now that is." After returning the trap card to her hand, Careen's warrior dashed forth to cut down the warrior. But Pashuul held back with the large broadsword he held in his hand. Soon Felcon hand no choice but to retreat back to her home field.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but Pashuul can't be destroyed in battle!" Axel said.

"No matter. With a monster that weak on your field it won't make much of a difference. I'll end my turn here."

"It's my turn!" Axel drew his next card, "I place this one card face-down and end my turn."

"Not much you can do, I see. Fine then…" Careen drew her next card.

"Unfortunately I have to take 1000 points of damage during each of my opponent's standby-phases Pashuul's in DEF mode." Axel cringed under a red aura.

**Axel: 500**

**Careen: 3600**

"I activate the spell Star Blast! By paying a multiple of 500 life-points, I can lower the level of any monster on my hand or field by that number. So by paying 1500 life-points, Apex Avian level now becomes 4! Now she's easier to summon to the field!" in a gust of wind, the giant orange bird appeared (ATK: 2700).

**Axel: 500**

**Careen: 2100**

"It's time I activate my face-down card, the trap Saber Hole!" Axel decided and opened his face-down. A distortion of space ripped open under Apex Avian.

"A counter-trap. Of cource my Apex Avian's effect isn't fast enough to counter that type of card."

"When there's an X-Saber face-up on my fiend, I can activate Saber Hole to negate you monster's summon and destroy it!" Apex Avian dropped into the hole before it closed over her.

"Fine. I'll end my turn, then." Careen scoffed.

"It's my turn," Axel drew his new card, "I summon (7) Legendary Jujitsu Master(3/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1800)!" a rock monster sculted as a muscled jujitsu fighter appeared (ATK: 1300).

"Why bother summoning a monster with weaker ATK points?" Careen wondered, ininterested.

"In if you knew about Pashuul's asats, you'd know that it's a tuner-monster. So I'll tune him to my Legendary Jujitsu Master to synchro-summon X-Saber Wayne!" Pashuul separated into two green rings and floated down around the rock monster's three stars. The source of light changed shape into an armored masked cowboy in blue armor. In his hand he wields a bladed pistol with a glowing edge on it (ATK: 2100), "Finally I activated the spell card from my hand, Fissure! This card destroys a monster on your field that has the fewest ATK points! And since Falcon's your only monster…" Falcon fell onto an opening forced in the ground before it closed in on her, "With no monsters to protect you, X-Saber Wayne can attack you directly!" the pistol Wayne's armed with glowed brighter as its blade grew longer. Wayne then slashed it across his target, taking her life-points.

**Axel: 500**

**Careen: 0**

After victory, Axel watched carefully for Careen's expression. But instead of the typical crushed face of defeat, Careen stood erect and chuckled, "I guess they really did pick the right duelist for the job. Not everyone can best me in a duel; not like you just did."

Who's they?" Axel asked.

Instead of answering his question, Careen turned and walked away, the wind suddenly picked up, "Sorry, but I never kiss and tell."

"Hey, come back! You can't just—" Axel ran to catch up to her, but the wind intensified causing Axel to hold his ground and shield his eyes. When it finally calmed down, Careen was nowhere to be seen. A clack on the ground lead Axel to find a closed rectangular device in bronze at his feet. He picked it up wondering what it is, "I can't help but wonder who's she working for. How do they know me?" Axel finally gave up and sighed, and decided to go back to finding that guy that girl was talking about.

"Liliiie!" Axel heard someone call out to someone else, when a man with spiky orange hair came out into the street, "Lilie! Lilie, where are you?!"

"Crow?!" the girl cried from behind a corner and ran past Axel towards the guy, who came over to her for a hug.

"Lilie, I was worried about you!" Crow said, "You wasn't at home at all…"

Axel guessed his job here is done. There's still time to get those parts so he should be on his way. But as soon as he tuned his back something caught under his duel-disk.

"What's your problem, snatching up a little girl like that?!" Crow shouted back, holding a metal wire the cuff was attached to, "You won't get away with this!"

"What?!" Axel gasped, "No, you got the wrong idea!"

"No, I got the right idea! I'm not gonna let you keep walking around these streets!"

"Crow, wait!" The girl said.

"Get back, Lilie! I don't want you getting hurt!" Crow armed himself with a duel-disk of his own and attached the other end of the grappling, "C'mon! Get your guard up, kidnapper!"

Axel groaned seeing this guy won't listen to reason, "If it'll get you to shut up and listen…" he reshuffled his deck and reactivated his duel-disk.

"LET'S DUEL!"

**Axel: 4000**

**Crow: 4000**

"Since you're the one who challenged me why don't I go first," Axel drew his sixth card, "I place one monster face-down in DEF mode, and another card face-down on my fiend!" a set monster and a reverse-card appeared, "That's it for me."

"Then it's my turn!" Crow drew his sixth card, "Since you're the only one with monsters on your field, I can summon (9) Blackwing-Sirocco the Dawn(5/ATK: 2000/DEF: 900) to the field!" a tall figure wearing a large blue bird mask appeared with a large pair of brown-feathered wings (ATK: 2000), "And guess what, Sirocco's got friends in high places! So when a Blackwing's out, I can also summon (10) Blackwing-Bora the Spear(4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 600)…" an avian figure with an orange head and dark-blue wings appeared with a large, spiral javelin in hand (ATK: 1700), "And (11) Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind(3/ATK: 1300/DEF: 400)!" a smaller avian with a head of green feathers and purple wings appeared (ATK: 1300), "And here's another surprise: since I got 3 Blackwings on my field, I can activate a trap card straight from my hand: Delta Crow-Anti Reverse! This destroys every face-down spell and trap card on your field!" Axel's face-down Negate attack was destroyed, "And here's more! Due to Sirocco's effect, all the ATK points of my monsters gather into one Blackwing on my field!" the auras of the three Blackwings were absorbed into Bora's javelin (ATK: 4900), "And all those points are going straight to your face-down card!" Bora curled its wings around its javelin and launched towards Axel's set monster like a missile.

Axel's monster rose up as X-Saber Uruz, who held the spiraling avian at bay with its large sword (DEF: 1000), "At least I'll still have some life-points left after this!"

"That's what you think! This give me a chance to use this from my hand!" Crow held up another monster card, "By sending (12) Blackwing-Kalut the Moon Shadow(3/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1000) to the graveyard, Bora the Spear gains 1400 extra ATK points, more than enough to take all your life-points!" Bora spun faster against Uruz's sword, drilling through him and and Axel's life-points.

**Axel: 0**

**Crow: 4000**

After his points hit rock-bottom, an electrical surge traveled through the tether and into Axel's duel-disk, short-circuiting it. "Whoa! What did you do to my duel-disk!?"

"Whoever loses the duel gets their duel-disk fried! But that's the least of your problems!" Crow came up to him and grabbed him by the collar.

"Crow, why are you so stupid!" Lilie pulled on Crow's leg, "This person was helping me look for you!"

Crow looked at Lilie, who was scowling, "What? But didn't he…try to kidnap you?"

"You got it all wrong, Crow!"

"Oh, what, seriously…?" Crow groaned, "It's 'cause you're crying so much! Just explain what's going on!"

"But…but… I was so lonely…and scared…and suddenly…" Lilie told Crow what happened before he found her. Finally Crow let Axel go.

"Sorry about that," Crow apologized, "I guess I mistook you for someone nasty."

Axel stood up, "Yeah, that's okay. But what are you gonna do with this?" he held up his duel-disk.

"Oh. Right," Crow chuckled nervously, "Sorry about that too."

"You're so stupid!" Lilie busted out crying and ran off.

"This has gotten serious…" Crow groaned, "Sorry, but I'll make it up to you later, if I can. Later!" Crow ran off after the girl.

Seeing that his duel-disk was destroyed, Axel had no choice by to toss it aside. With one less duel-disk to lug around, Axel grumbled and went back on his way.

* * *

After 20-or-so minutes of searching, Axel finally found the small storage where a lot of duel-runner parts are lying around.

"What is it?" the vendor barked, "You want something?"

"Yeah, I was told this is the place I can by parts for a duel-runner." Axel said.

"Oh, Gordon sent you!" the vendor chuckled, "What are you looking for?" Axel gave the list to the vendor, "These? Hold on a minute!" the vendor scuttled in the boxes for a few minutes before he returned to Axel with a bag of parts, which Axel paid for, "Come back anytime if there's anything you need. I'll give you a discount," Axel thanked the vendor and left, but not before hearing, "Take care on your way home. This is a dangerous town, ya know."

Now that he's got the parts he need, Axel decided to call it a day and go back. The harbor's where Klaus told him to meet back so…

SMACK!

Suddenly he was hit from behind by something blunt and fell to the ground. His vision was blurry but he saw someone gather up his stuff and run away. Someone just took off with those duel-runner parts he just bought! Quickly getting back on his feet he sprinted off after the thief. Who knows where he'll end up one he get them back but it's better than going back empty-handed.

* * *

**DUEL-MON DATABASE**

**(1) Flying Kamakiri #1  
**

**Stats: [Insect/Effect] LV: 4 (ATK: 1400/DEF: 900)**

**Attribute: WIND**

**Effect: When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 WIND monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck, in face-up Attack Position.**

**(2) Whirlwind Prodigy**

**Stats: [Winged-Beast/Effect] LV4 ATK/1500 DEF/1600**

**Attribute: WIND**

**Effect: When Tribute Summoning a WIND monster, you can treat this 1 monster as 2 Tributes.**

**(3) Mist Valley Baby Roc  
**

**Stats: [Winged-Beast/Tuner] Level 2 ATK/400 DEF/600**

**Attribute: WIND**

**Description: When this card is sent directly from the hand to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon it.  
**

**(4) Mist Valley Falcon**

**Stats: [Winged-Beast/Effect] Level 4 ATK/2000 DEF/1200**

**Attribute: WIND**

**Description: This card cannot declare an attack unless you return 1 card you control to its owner's hand.**

**(5) Mist Valley Apex Avian**

**Stats: [Winged-Beast/Effect] LV7 ATK/2600 DEF/2000**

**Attribute: WIND**

**Effect: When an effect is activated, you can select 1 face-up "Mist Valley" card you control. Return that "Mist Valley" card to its owner's hand, negate the effect's activation, and destroy the card whose effect was activated.**

**(6) Hyper Hammerhead  
**

**Stats: [Dinosaur/Effect] LV4 ATK/1500 DEF/1200**

**Attribute: EARTH**

**Effect: If your opponent's monster that this card battles with is not destroyed, return it to their hand at the end of the Damage Step.  
**

**(7) Legendary Jujitsu Master  
**

**Stats: [Rock/Effect] LV4 ATK/1300 DEF/1800**

**Attribute: EARTH**

******Effect: If this Defense Position card battled a monster, at the end of the Damage Step: Place that monster on the top of the Deck.**

**(8) X-Saber Pashuul  
**

**Stats: [Warrior/Tuner] LV2 ATK/100 DEF/0**

**Attribute: EARTH**

**********Effect: This card cannot be destroyed by battle. During each of your opponent's Standby Phases: You take 1000 damage. You must control this card in face-up Defense Position to activate and to resolve this effect.**

**(9) Blackwing-Sirocco the Dawn**

**Stats: [Winged-Beast/Effect] Level 5 ATK/2000 DEF/900**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card. Once per turn, you can select 1 face-up monster you control. It gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all face-up "Blackwing" monsters on the field except itself. Monsters other than the selected monster cannot attack the turn you activate this effect.**

**(10) Blackwing-Bora the Spear**

**Stats: [Winged-Beast/Effect] Level 4 ATK/1700 DEF/800**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: If you control a "Blackwing" monster other than "Blackwing - Bora the Spear", you can Special Summon this card from your hand. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.**

**(11) Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind**

**Stats: [Winged-Beast/Effect] Level 3 ATK/1300 DEF/400**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: If you control a "Blackwing" monster other than "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind", you can Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn, you can halve the ATK and DEF of 1 face-up monster your opponent controls.**

**(12) Blackwing-Kalut the Moon Shadow  
**

**Stats: [Winged-Beast/Effect] Level 3 ATK/1400 DEF/1000**

**Attribute: DARK**

******Description: When a "Blackwing" monster you control attacks or is attacked, you can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard during the Damage Step to have that monster gain 1400 ATK until the End Phase.**

******Please Read and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yugioh 5D's: Konami/Kazuki Takahashi**

* * *

One typical day in Crash Town, a nameless person was busy fixing up his employers' duel-runners. It's the same process as any other day: he comes in, he maintains the bikes, he gets out; nothing in-between. The gang he works for don't care much about who he is or what he goes through. His only usefulness is his acceptable maintenance skills, as the others get to make an easier pay in their matches against the rival group. If only they gave him a chance to prove his worth on the field.

The non-subtle sound of a chair breaking against the wall broke him from his train of thought under his work, "I can't believe it! I can't believe she beat us again!" sounds like Radley's back in another fit. It's been common ever since Malcolm had that new duelist for hire. Besides the fact that she's a girl, this mechanic doesn't know much about that new duelist. But she must be pretty skillful to have Radley in such a tantrum; and he's usually calm and creepy... "Malcolm's pet's has to be taken care of, pronto! I don't care that you have to travel the four corners to find 'im! I want a powerful duelist brought here so I can shut Malcolm's mouth of his!"

Maybe this is the opportunity he's been waiting for. So he got up from his work and entered the pub to meet Radley, "Hey Boss, um, maybe it's time I get that opportunity like to promised me. It think I kinda earned a duel. And with my deck-"

"Nobody asked you, Torque!" Radley hissed, "And what do you know, anyway? You're just a wrench-jockey! Now get back to wrenchin'!"

Torque barely ducked under a monkey wrench thrown at him before he ran back outside. He muttered in frustration as he was blown off for the umpteenth time...

* * *

Axel chased the thief around Satellite trying to get back the parts stolen from. Eventually he chased him down to one of the old buildings dotting the streets. But when he was about to go inside, two thugs stepped out blocking the doorway. "Outta my way!"

"Hey, what do you think you're doing, wandering into someone's place without permission!" one of them barked.

"Look, I don't want any trouble!" Axel said, "I just want that stuff that guy stole from me!"

"What are ya taking about?" the other thug snapped, "What other guy?!"

"Uh, you mean you never seen some creep with a bowl-cut, a toothbrush mustache and a pink shirt?!"

"Never seen such a person!"

"Look, don't lie to me! I know I caught him running into that building! Now let me through!"

"I don't you're in any position to tell us what to do!" Axel looked over his shoulder and saw several other thugs come out from hiding behind the corners. That caused him to let his guard down and let one of the first two knock him down for the second time today. Now he found himself surrounded by a small gang. "It's time me and my friends teach you a lesson in trespassing into people's property." Suddenly something grabbed a few of the thugs and pulled them out of the circle.

"Come on now… Can you be any more stereotypical?" Axel spotted two more thugs outside the circle; but they seem different from the ones around him. One has messy white hair while the other was black with yellow highlights, arching in three directions; and they were both reeling in their captives with some of the same tethers he saw before. In fact, they were both wearing the same vests that Crow character wore, save for the respective red shirt and black tank top with a red pattern on it. "Anyway, surely, this area's been controlled by yours truly, The Enforcers! More importantly, we can't let punks like you run wild" Okay, they don't look too bad.

"Who are you guys?!" one of the thugs demanded.

"We just introduced ourselves; we're The Enforcers!" from the other direction stood two more people like the first two. One of them has blonde, spiked-up hair, while the other one's a girl with fuzzy purple hair with white ribbons tied on both sides. Both of them caught the few remaining thugs with multiple grapples. "You're not just bad but stupid too, apparently."

"What the heck is a team whachamacallit?!" one of the thugs stammered.

"Never heard of us, huh," the girl scoffed, "Well, I guess we should get better acquainted, right guys?"

"Hey, you!" the guy with the white hair called to Axel, "You're chasing that guy that went inside, Right? Go on! We got it here!"

"…Well you don't have to tell me twice!" Axel sprinted into the building. He ran through every corridor and busted into almost every room looking for the thief. When he heard a loud thump overhead, he zipped through the flights of stairs and charged head first into the first door ahead, taking him back outside standing on the rooftop. He found the thief, but he's lying flat on his stomach. Standing over him is a girl near Axel's age. She's got dark skin like him, ocean-blue eyes and wild blue hair. She's wearing a blue tank top under an open teal shirt with blue rims and blue shorts. In her hand was the bag of parts. "Uh, thanks, I guess."

"These are what you're looking for, right?"

"That would be it. So would you mind giving it back?"

"Mmmm…. Nope; I rather not."

"And why not?!"

"If you really want your stuff back, then how about you take it from me if you beat me in a duel."

"A duel?! Are you kidding me? In case you can't tell, I don't have a duel-disk on me!"

"Somebody asked for a duel-disk?" the girl from the ground came out to the roof, "If you want one then take mine right now! Those guys downstairs were too easy to beat anyway!" she tossed him her duel-disk and Axel caught it.

"It's like I'm facing one problem after another…" Axel grumbled to himself as he attached the duel-disk and activated it. "This better be worth it."

"I'm really glad you accept. And by the way, my name's Taylor!" Taylor activated her own duel-disk. "Now let's duel!"

**Axel: 4000**

**Taylor: 4000**

"I'm taking the first turn; I draw!" Taylor drew her sixth card, "And I summon (1) Numbing Grub in the Ice Barrier(4/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1800) in ATK mode!" a large, frost-blue grub worm appeared in the field (ATK: 1300), "And when it's normal-summoned, its special-ability gets activated!" the worm spewed a sort of white slime that froze into a glacier in a spot on Axel's field.

"What did you just put on my field?" Axel wondered.

"It makes it so that spot can't be used to summon a monster. I place two card face-down and end my turn!" a couple of reverse-cards appeared.

"Then it's my turn," Axel drew his next card, "I summon Sabersaurus(4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 500) in ATK mode!" a large, red triceratops-like monster with two large blade-like horns appeared (ATK: 1900), "Now smash that worm!" the dinosaur roared and charged towards the worm.

"I activate the trap card Relieve Monster!" one of Taylor's reverse-cards opened and the worm disappeared, "When a monster on my opponent's field attacks, a monster on my field trades places with a level-4 monster in my hand! So by returning my Numbing Grub in the Ice Barrier, I can now summon (2) Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier(4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000) in DEF mode!" a man clad in furs appeared and formed a hexagonal barrier in which Sabersaurus slammed into, "And this monster can't be destroyed by monsters with ATK points of at least 1900!"

Axel groaned then I place one card face-down and end my turn!"

"My turn!" Taylor drew her next card, "I switch Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier in to ATK mode and summon (3) Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier(2/ATK: 1300/DEF: 0)!" a priest wearing majestic clothing appeared, wielding a scepter with an ice sculpture of a snowflake (ATK: 1300). One wave of his wand created a small blizzard that froze both the Pilgrim and Sabersaurus solid.

"What happened to my monster?!" Axel demanded.

"As long as Cryomancer's on the field with another Ice Barrier, no monsters level-4 or higher can attack! That would be it for my turn."

"It's my turn!" Axel drew his next card, "And I summon X-Saber Airbellum in ATK mode!" the lion-like beast-warrior appeared (ATK: 1600), "This monster can both work under you Cryomancer's ability, but also has enough ATK points to destroy your Pilgrim!" Airbellum advanced with its sharpened clawed gauntlets.

"I activate my face-down card, the trap know as Begone, Knave!" Taylor's reverse-card opened while Airbellum sliced the Pilgrim apart, "Whenever a monster inflicts battle-damage, that monster is returned to the hand!" Airbellum vanished.

**Axel: 4000**

**Taylor: 3900**

"At least without any other Ice Barrier monster, your Cryomancer's effect can no longer be activated! So now my Sabersaurus can attack!" Sabersaurus slammed into the Cryomancer.

**Axel: 4000**

**Taylor: 3300**

"That also means Begone, Knave forces another monster back to your hand!" Taylor said and Sabersaurus disappeared.

"Whatever. I'll just end my turn with a face-down card." A reverse-card appeared.

"Then it's my turn," Taylor drew her next card, "I summon Numbing Grub in the Ice Barrier back to the field in DEF mode!" the giant worm returned (DEF: 1800), "And just like last time, when this monster is summoned, another space in your monster-card zone can't be used!" the worm spewed our more saliva that created another glacier on Axel's field.

"If this keeps up there won't be enough space for him to synchro-summon." The girl commented.

"With that I end my turn."

"It's my turn!" Axel drew his next card, "I summon Sabersaurus back to the field! Now Sabersaurus, attack Numbing Grub one more time!" the raging triceratops stomped on the ice worm. "That end my turn."

"It's my turn," Taylor drew her next card, "I summon (4) Geomancer of the Ice Barrier(3/ATK: 800/DEF: 1200) in DEF mode!" a monk wearing elegant blue robes appeared, hiding a decorated mirror behind her face (DEF: 1200), "Now I activate her special-ability: by sending one card from my hand to the graveyard, I can select a monster's attribute, and then this card can't be attacked by any monsters with that attribute! So by discarding one card my Geomancer can't be attacked by earth-attribute monsters, which I'm sure you're deck has nothing but. With that I end my turn."

"It's my turn," Axel drew his next card, 'She's wrong about one thing; there's one in my deck that can get past Geomancer's effect. Problem is, it's a bit too weak, even for Geomancer. But if I can attack, at least I can get that monster off the field. I might lose a field advantage, but at least I can get rid of her life-points. Until then…' "I summon Airbellum back to the field in ATK mode and end my turn." The beast-warrior lion reappeared (ATK: 1600).

"Then it's my turn," Taylor drew her next card, "I summon (5) Shock Troops of the Ice Barrier(3/ATK: 1500/DEF: 800)!" a man in blue hooded robes appeared wielding a staff (ATK: 1500), "And now I tune him with my Geomancer to synchro-summon (6) Dewloren, King of the Ice Barrier(6/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1400)!" the two monsters merged and the light from their fusion formed a ferocious tiger with frost-blue fir, adorned in black-and-gold armor (ATK: 2000), "Next, I activate the spell card Lightning Vortex! By discarding one card from my hand, all face-up monsters on your field are destroyed!" Both Sabersaurus and Urbellum were struck by a flurry of lightning, "Next I activate the spell Card of Sanctity! Now we both draw until we hold six cards in our hand!" both duelist replenished their respective hands, "Next I activate two continuous-spell cards: Kishido Spirit and Spring of Rebirth! Now I can activate Dewloren's special-ability! By returning the three face-up cards I have in my spell/trap card zone, Dewloren gains 500 ATK points for each one until the end of the turn! Now attack him directly!" Taylor's two spell cards and trap card returned to her hand (ATK: 2000-3500). The tiger pounced and struck Axel with its claws.

**Axel: 500**

**Taylor: 3300**

"And with Begone, Knave back in my hand, Dewloren stays on my field. Finally, before I end my turn I activate Spring of Rebirth and Kishido Spirit, followed by one card face-down."

"It's my turn," Axel drew his next card, "I summon (7) X-Saber Axel(1/ATK: 400/DEF: 100) in ATK mode!" a beastly warrior in dark-blue armor appeared, armed with a serrated sword with the guard like a flintlock (ATK: 400), "Next, I activate the spell Card Destruction! Now we send all the cards in our hand to the graveyard and draw the same number of cards," Axel redrew his hand, 'Alright, time to put my dad's strategy to good use.' "And with that done I can activate my two face-down cards, (5D's) Blast Bolt and (5D's) Wax Bolt!" his two reverse-cards opened, one showing a wild-western gunman shooting flaming bullets while the other showed a different sharpshooter firing small wax-white ammunition.

"And what are those supposed to do?" Taylor wondered.

"Each of these cards can be activated when I discard from my hand as a card-effect while a monster's on my field. That monster can't attack that turn, but they provide certain effects. With Blast Bolt, you take damage equal to the number of cards I discarded x200. As for Wax Bolt, one of your monsters loses 300 ATK with the same requirement." The monster Axel's sword changed into an actual pistol. He fired five rounds at Dewloren, the tiger growling from the sting of the wax bullets (ATK: 2000-500). After reloading the chamber, Axel fired five more rounds at Taylor.

**Axel: 500**

**Taylor: 2300**

"Now by discarding a monster card from my hand to the graveyard, I can summon the tuner-monster (8) Quickdraw Synchron(5/ATK: 700/DEF: 1400) from my hand!" another monster appeared beside the X-Saber, this one a machine dressed almost head-to-toe in cowboy attire (ATK: 700).

"That's a Synchron monster?!" the girl gasped to herself, "He outta meet a friend of mine…"

"There's more: since Quickdraw Sychron's a tuner-monster, I get to summon (9) Quillbolt Hedgehog(2/ATK: 800/DEF: 800) I discarded from my graveyard!" a giant brown rodent appeared with bolts sticking out of its back (ATK: 800), "And now I tune my Quickdraw Synchron with X-Saber Axel to synchro-summon (10) Drill Warrior(6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000)!" the two monsters merged and formed a rust-red full-armored warrior wearing a yellow scarf. He has drill halves for shinguards and a drill over its right hand (ATK: 2400), "Now Quilbolt Hedgehog, attack Dewloren!" Quilbolt launched a dozen bolts and destroyed the tiger.

**Axel: 500**

**Taylor: 2000**

"And Drill Warrior, attack Taylor directly!" Drill Warrior dove in and bore its spinning drill into the duelist.

**Axel: 500**

**Taylor: 0**

"Alright, you got you duel," Axel groaned, "Now give me back those parts!"

"Alright, fine. They're yours," Taylor said, "I don't have any need for bike parts anyway."

"Then why duel?!"

"Why else? I want to see how good a duelist you are. So if you don't mind, I really must be going!" Talyor suddenly jumped off the roof. Axel went over to the edge to see her nowhere to be found.

"I can't believe I had to preoccupy myself with another weirdo. At least I got my stuff." Axel muttered and took his parts back.

"That was some pretty good dueling back there." The girl said to Axel.

Just then the three other duelist with the spiky blonde hair came out to the roof, "Hey, is everyone alright?"

The girl nodded, "Everything's fine. Let's get back to the others."

Back on the ground, the other two Enforcers were just done with the last of the thugs, "Just like that! Weak and pathetic, you see!"

"Forget this! I'm outta here!" the last thug scampered off right before Axel and the other two Enforcers came outside and the four came together.

"Hey, did you get the guy you were looking for?" The one with white hair asked.

"You can say that," Axel replied, "He was the same guy who told me about the shop to buy these parts. He stole them just after I got them!"

"Figures. It's a common trick in this town," the black-haired one said, "Well, the important thing is that you got them back."

"Well, thanks for the help. My name's Axel, by the way."

"Nice name," the girl said, "My name's Margaret. This here's Yusei, Kalin and Jack," she gestured to the black-haired, white-haired and blonde-hared guys respectively. "You don't look like you're from here. What brings you into Satellite?"

* * *

Two of the Enforcers followed Axel to the harbor to make sure he could get there safely. Along the way they told them their story.

"So that's what the Enforcers are for?" Axel asked, "You want to take your town back?"

"Not just this town, but all of Satellite," Yusei said, "A gang of duelist rule over each district with an iron fist."

"Sector Security wouldn't give two cents about what happens to little people like us," Margaret said, "So we take it upon ourselves to fight to make our home as safe a place as we could for everyone. It's bad enough we have to live in a dump like this. It should at least be a place that we don't have to live everyday looking behind our backs every two minutes."

"That must be real hard for you here." Axel replied with empathy.

"By the way, Axel, Margaret told me about your duel earlier," Yusei said, "I was wondering what kind of deck you have. The was she described it, I never would've seen anything like it."

"Well, here's where it gets complicated," Axel told Yusei and Margaret about his parents and how they left home years back, "So actually the deck I use has a few cards left to me from both my parents. The problem is I always have trouble making them both work."

"Margaret also told me that you used a Synchron tuner-monster; like the cards I use. What exactly does it do?"

"You mean this?" Axel brought out his Quickdraw Synchron, "This is my own card. I got three of these."

"Yeah, I have one just like that," Yusei said.

"My dad used cards that takes advantage of discarding from my hand. Meanwhile my mom's cards base on warrior and beast-warrior type, not to mention they're all earth-attribute. I have to rearrange my cards every now and then just to change between strategies."

"Maybe you don't have to. Why don't I help you out?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, you should really let him go for it," Margaret said, "The extras we have are mostly throw-aways but I'm sure we can find the right cards you can use."

"I appreciate it but if it's out of your way to where I'm heading, I don't want to trouble you."

"It's no trouble," Yusei said, "We always carry extras for last-minute customization, same as you. I'm sure I could spare a few."

"We have an old warehouse near the harbor where we go sometimes to train," Magic said, "We can work it out there while Kalin and Jack take care of some business."

* * *

When they made it to the old harbor district to their warehouse, they had a chance to sit down.

"So, Axel, you have any Synchron synchro-monsters other than Drill Warrior?" Margaret asked.

"I have a few. Sometimes I can't help but find it weird that the same tuner that can summon different synchro-monsters could cause my own deck trouble on summoning them."

"Sounds to me you preoccupy yourself on forcing those two strategies to work together." Yusei said as he dug inside a small box.

"Just like husband and wife. It sounds weird, I know; but that's how I view my deck. It makes me feel like they're still with me."

"That's not weird at all. I'm glad you think of that as a special connection. But still, maybe you'll get a better grip when you use them as two decks instead of one. Here, try these," Yusei gave Axel a few cards, "They're not much, but if what you said about your father's cards are true then these could work."

"Thanks a lot."

"Do you think you have any extras to spare in a duel?" Margaret said, "I wanna see what those X-Sabers of yours can do against my deck."

"Sure, why not?" Both Axel And Margaret stood on either side of the warehouse. It's big enough for dueling space, fortunately, and Margaret already had a spare duel-disk.

**Axel: 4000**

**Margaret: 4000**

"Since I was the one who challenge you, why don't you go first." Margaret insisted.

"Thank you, I will," Axel drew his sixth card, "I summon X-Saber Urbellum to the field in ATK mode!" the bipedal, armed lion appeared (ATK: 1600), "Then I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"It's my turn," Margaret drew her next card, "I activate the continuous-spell Arcane Barrier! When this card's on the field, when a spellcaster on my field is destroyed, Arcane Barrier receives 1 spell-counter, until it hold a total of 4 counters! Next I summon (11) Apprentice Magician(2/ATK: 400/DEF: 800) in DEF mode!" a young blond apprentice mage appeared in purple carrying a staff (DEF: 800), "And when she's called out from my hand, I can add a spell-counter to an appropriate card on the field. And the card that'll fit perfectly will be my Arcane Barrier (CTR: 1)! That ends my turn!"

"It's my turn," Axel drew his next card, "I summon X-Saber Anu Piranha in ATK mode!" the female X-Saber swordsman appeared (ATK: 1800), "Airbellum, attack Apprentice Magcian!" Airbellum struck down the magician with its bladed shields.

Arcane Barrier: (CTR: 2)

"When Apprentice Magician's destroyed I can summon another level-2-or-lower spellcaster from my deck face-down!" Margaret said and a set monster appeared on the field.

"Anu Piranha, attack her face-down card!" Anu Piranha lashed through the set monster, which was another Apprentice Magician.

Arcane Barrier: (CTR: 3)

"That means another spell-counter and spellcaster monster form me." Another set monster appeared.

"Then that ends my turn."

"Then it's my turn," Margaret drew her next card, "I summon (12) Magical Exemplar(4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1400)!" a black haired spellcaster wearing light-green robes and a golden crest on her head appeared (ATK: 1700), "Next I summon the monster that I had face-down: the tuner-monster (13) Night's End Sorcerer(2/ATK: 1300/DEF: 400)!" an anthropomorphic rabbit appeared wearing a tattered black cloak and a scythe in its paws.

"I think I know what's going to happen next." Axel said.

"And now I tune Magical Exemplar with Night's End Sorcerer to synchro-summon (14) Tempest Magician(6/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1400)!" the tuner merged with the Exemplar to enhance her power. She now wears darker blue robes with Night End's scythe (ATK: 2200), "Now for Tempest's ability! By sending a nimber of cards from my hand to the graveyard, She gains that number of spell-counters to go with the one she gained when she' syncro-summoned. And there's more: by removing all the spell-counters on the field, you take 500 points of damage for each counter! Now by sending 4 cards from my hand to the graveyard…." Before Margaret could discard from her hand, a hole tore open from under Tempest Magician.

"Maybe you forgot I placed a face-down on my first turn. Well now it's time to show you," Axel revealed his reverse-card, "With Saber Hole activated, I can negate the summon of your monster and destroy it!"

"My Tempest Magician!" Margaret cried as her magician fell down the disappearing hole.

"Anything else you'd like to try?"

"…I end my turn."

"Then it's my turn," Axel drew his next card, "And I summon X-Saber Galahad in ATK mode!" the masked lance-wielder appeared (ATK: 1800), "Now my monsters will attack your directly!" all three X-Sabers charged in and brought their attacks down on the opponent.

**Axel: 4000**

**Margaret: 0**

Margaret slumped down on her knees as the holograns disappeared, "Shoot. If I had Tempest Magician on the field I would've gotten enough counters to get rid of your life-points instead."

"It's not that bad," Axel said, "If you were good enough to have taken my life-points last turn if it wasn't for Saber Hole, I say that takes a lot of skill."

Margaret smiled a bit, "Thanks; you too."

"We're back!" Kalin and Jack came into the warehouse, "Hey, Axel. I'm sure you'd be wanting you money back. Here." Kalin tossed something over for Axel to catch.

It's the money he paid for the duel-runner parts, along with the list, "Why are you giving me this back?" Axel asked, "I already paid for these parts."

"Yeah, if you prefer phony parts." Jack said.

"Phony? You mean they're fake?!" Axel dug into the bag of parts he bought, "That's impossible! They have to be legit!"

"Mind if I take a look?" Yusei pulled out one of the parts, "I thought so. This was made intentionally. As far as I can see, it's just junk stuck together."

"We thought there's something funny about a merchant selling duel-runner parts our of nowhere," Kalin said, "Luckily we caught him red-handed trying to sell to some other sucker and managed to put him out of business permanently. There's not a single official product in sight."

"All of these look just like they were put together at random," Yusei looked into the parts, "I doubt any of them work."

"But I got someone back home who's expecting those parts!" Axel said, "Isn't there any working parts around here?"

"Not likely. Duel-runners are illegal here so the odds of finding any parts are slim. But maybe I can help you. There's some old parts lying around in one of the crates we found. Maybe they can work."

"Can you find these for me?" Axel gave the list to Yusei.

"Don't worry, I'll take time to get you what you need." Yusei returned to the corner of crates and began scavenging.

"As long as I'm waiting, might as well pass the time," Axel reactivated his duel-disk, "Anyone else around here like to duel?"

"Why don't you try and take me on," Jack stepped in, "I'll count it as a thank-you for helping you out."

"Hey, you can count me in too," Kalin said, "We can have a Battle Royal!"

"A battle-royal?" Axel wondered.

"It's simple; it's like any other duel except we duel against each other! And the last duelist standing wins!"

"I guess that's fine by me. I still got quite a while until I go back; might as well make this quick."

**Axel: 4000**

**Jack: 4000**

**Kalin: 4000**

"Alright, don't hold back!" Kalin advised to Axel, "I want to see what you're made of!"

"I guess that means I'll go first," Axel drew his sixth card, "I place these 2 cards face-down and end my turn."

"Time to show you my full power!" Jack drew his sixth card, "Since you're my opponent and the only one with monsters on his field, I can special-summon the level-5 (15) Vice Dragon(5/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2400) to the field. But by doing so will cut both his ATK and DEF points in half," a ferocious purple dragon appeared (ATK: 2000-1000/DEF: 2400-1200), "But that's all well and good for me, because now I can release him to summon an even stronger monster: (16) Strong Wind Dragon(6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1000) in place of the dragon came another, this one larger in both size and wingspan with emerald scales (ATK: 2400), "And since he's summon by releasing a dragon-type monster, half of that dragon's original ATK points now belong to Strong Wind Dragon (ATK: 2400-3400), "But since this is a battle-royale, I can't attack on my first turn. So I place one card face-down to end my turn."

"I guess that leaves me, then!" Kalin drew his next card, "I summon Gil Garth(4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1200) in ATK mode!" a fieddish walking armor appeared with a fearsome sword in hand (ATK: 1800).

"It's my turn," Axel drew his next card, "By sending 2 cards from my hand to the graveyard, I can summon the tuner-monster (20) Barrel Synchron(7/ATK: 2850/DEF: 1950)!" the space on the round in front of him rippled in front of him. A massive, longhorned giant of gunmetal black rose from the distorted space. With a giant claw on its left arm and a long cannon barrel on its right, it stared into both Jack and Kalin with its burning red eyes (ATK: 2850).

"A tuner-monster with over 2500 ATK points?!" Jack gasped, stunned by the mere presence of the monster.

"That's not all. The monster I discarded were (19) Dandylion(3/ATK: 300/DEF: 300) and Quillbolt Hedgehog. And when Dandylion's sent to the graveyard, 2 Fluff Tokens(1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0) sprout onto the field!" a pair of dandelion seeds floated down beside the metal giant (ATK: 0).

Torque Synchron: (LV: 3)

"And Quillbolt Hedgehog's summoned from the graveyard since Barrel Synchron's here as well." The hedgehog appeared and joined the two seeds (ATK: 800).

Torque Synchron: (LV: 1)

"Wait, how come your tuner-monster's level keeps changing?" Kalin wondered.

"Glad you noticed. For each monster on my field, Barrel Synchron's level is lowered by 2. That makes him easier to be summoned. Now I tune my level-1 Barrel Synchron with my level 1 Fluff Tokens and level-2 Quillbolt Hedgehog!" Torque Synchron sacrificed his metal shell and released a ring of green light that grew and lowered itself around the three smaller monsters, who gave their corporeal forms for four shining stars. They collided as one and expanded into a tower of light, the same light that gave way to… "I'd like you to meet (21) Barrel Warrior(5/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1200)." A warrior dressed in black leather spandex with silver armor plating on the shoulders and torso. Small silver caps stuck out, attached to the elbows, knees and certain parts of his armor. The helmet he wore is modeled after a buffalo ox, the horns much smaller and stubbier than an ordinary ox. The black visor almost matched the hide of his suit, with a silver crest over it from across the scalp like the barrel of a gun (ATK: 2200).

"That doesn't make sense!" Kalin said, "A synchro-monster made from a higher-level tuner monster?!"

"This guy is full of surprises, all which comes from Barrel Synchron," Axel's new monster pulled out a laser-pistol in the form like a sub-machine gun, the holster under the barrel embedded with a golden emblem of the buffalo ox, "When this Barrel Warrior is summoned with Barrel Synchron, the difference in the tuner-monster's original level and its current level used as synchro-material becomes counters that torque can use, which at this point is 6. And that's not all. Barrel Synchron also becomes an equip-card for Barrel Warrior," a phantom-like image of Barrel Synchron can briefly be seen towering over Barrel Warrior, "Next up is my face-down card: the trap Time Advent!" one of Axel's reverse-cards opened with a picture of rippling space in front of a clock face, "By sending cards from my hand to the graveyard, I can move the turn-count by the same number of cards I just discarded. The only downside of this effect is that I take 500 points of damage after."

**Axel: 3000**

**Jack: 4000**

**Kalin: 4000**

"Now I can activate Barrel Synchron ability! By removing a number of counters from the card it's equipped to, one of his many effects can be applied. And by removing 3 counters from Barrel Warrior, he can destroy one monster on the opponent's field, and then you take damage equal to that monster's original ATK points!" a large set of cannons fell on Barrel Warrior's shoulders (CTR: 3). The warrior held them up as they began to charge, until finally they discharge two balls of fire that slammed themselves into the dragon and destroyed it.

**Axel: 3000**

**Jack: 1600**

**Kalin: 4000**

"Of course Barrel Warrior can't attack on the turn this effect is activated. So I'll end my turn there." The cannons vanished.

"I admit, I never thought I'd meet someone with more firepower than I do…" Jack said and drew his next card, "But let's see you try your hand against a monster that fights back. I summon the tuner-monster (17) Dark Resonator(4/ATK: 1300/DEF: 100)!" a small fiend holding a rod and a tuning fork appeared (ATK: 1300), "Next I activate the trap card Call of the Haunted! With it I can summon a monster from the graveyard to the field in ATK position! Welcome back, Vice Dragon!" the purple dragon appeared (ATK: 2000), "And now I tune my level-5 Vice Dragon with level-3 Dark Resonator!" Resinator turned into a ring of light which surrounded the giant golem as Jack chanted, "The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon!" when the stars aligned, they unleashed a powerful column of light in front of Jack, and summoned a giant red dragon. It has three horns on its head, one which runs a little down its neck, and has malicious yellow eyes (ATK: 3000), "And with my (18) Red Dragon Archfiend(8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000) now on the field I can activate this card: the spell Stamping Destruction! This card can destroy any spell/trap card on your field while inflicting 500 points of damage! It's nice of you to share the fact that Barrel Warrior gains power from Barrel Synchron, especially when Barrel Synchron it counts as a spell card!" Red Dragon's claw ripped through the metal giant's illusion.

**Axel: 2500**

**Jack: 1600**

**Kalin: 4000**

"Now Red Dragon, attack with Absolute Powerforce!" the dragon's right claw ignited for another jab.

"I activate the my quick-play spell card, Battle-Tuned!" Axel revealed his reverse-card, "By removing a tuner-monster in my graveyard from play, all of its ATK points go to a monster on my field for this turn!" Barrel Synchron rose once again and stood erect against the dragon's attack.

Barrel Warrior: (ATK: 2200-5050)

"But with all those ATK points…" Jack's dragon watched as Barrel Warrior pulled out his pistol and attached it to the back of Barrel Synchron, whose chest opened to fire a barrage of missiles that exploded against the dragon.

**Axel: 2500**

**Jack: 0**

**Kalin: 4000**

"I lost! I can't believe it…" Jack flabbergast, then later scoffed, "I guess that means I'll have to get stronger for next time. That was a good duel."

"Hello, hasn't anyone noticed I'm still here?" Kallin called and drew his next card, "I got plenty more dueling to go around! And with this Sword of Dark Destruction equip-spell, so does Gil Garth!" the metal field now holds a demonic-looking sword to go with the metal sword in his other hand (ATK: 1800-2200/DEF: 1200-1000), "Next up is my spell card, Hinotama! This takes 500 out of your life-points!" a large fireball slammed into Axel.

**Axel: 2000**

**Kalin: 4000**

"That's it for my turn!"

"Then it's my turn," Axel drew his next card, "By discarding one card from my hand, he gains an additional counter (CTR: 4). Since I no longer have Barrel Synchron on my field, I'll have to make due to Barrel Warrior's original effect: by removing counters from Barrel Warrior, you take 500 points of damage for each one. And since I've removed 4 counters, you lose 2000 life-points!" Barrel Warrior fired four large rounds of energy.

"I was hoping you'd do that! I activate my face-down card!" Kalin opened his reverse-card, which is a quick-play spell that sucked in the attack, "Spell of Pain redirects all effect-damage from a card effect right back to you! And with 2000 damage, that's all the points you have left!" the card spat out the energy in one giant ball and hurled it straight into Axel.

**Axel: 0**

**Kalin: 4000**

Axel watched Barrel Warrior and Gil Garth disappear with a slight, surprised look, "I thought this was going to be easy… really didn't see that last move coming. Should've paid more attention to his face-down card."

"That's what you get for underestimating your opponent. You'll have to do better than that if you wanna beat me!" Kalin stated and walked off with a grin.

"Oh, don't take it the wrong way," Margaret said to Axel, "Kalin's always looking for a 'worthy opponent', as he puts it."

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Axel." Yusei came up and gave Axel a bag of new parts. This should be close to what you friend needs."

"Thank. Maybe it's time I paid someone who gave me actual parts." Axel offered up the money but Yusei declined,

"No, don't worry about it. I just put together some old part that no one uses anymore. I'm glade I can help."

"Well, thanks to you I got all the parts I need. I guess it's about time I head back."

"Yeah. Take care."

Axel nodded and walked out of the warehouse. As he left he could hear Margaret saying goodbye as well.

"Hope we meet again! Have a safe trip!"

* * *

Soon Axel reached the harbor with Klaus waiting at the boat, "Boy, where were you?! The boat's just about to leave! Where've you been at?"

"I went through a lot of trouble to get this stuff…" Axel groaned as stepped onto the boat. As it pushed it way back to the mainland, Axel watched the Satellite pull away from view. It's been quite an hectic, yet epic day he just went through. It's not all the time things like this get exciting, although he could do without getting scammed. At least Axel's got something out of it, including telling West and Nico about his time in Satellite.

* * *

**DUEL-MON DATABASE**

**(1) Numbing Grub of the Ice Barrier**

**Stats: [Insect/Effect] LV4 ATK/1300 DEF/ 1800**

**Attribute: WATER**

**Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned, select 1 unused Monster Card Zone. While this card is face-up on the field, the selected Monster Card Zone cannot be used.**

**(2) Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier**

**Stats: [Warrior/Effect] LV4 ATK/1500 DEF/ 1000**

**Attribute: WATER**

**Effect: This card cannot be destroyed by battle with a monster with 1900 or more ATK.  
**

**(3) Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier**

**Stats: [Aqua/Effect] LV2 ATK/ 1300 DEF/0**

**Attribute: WATER**

**Effect: While you control another "Ice Barrier" monster, Level 4 or higher monsters cannot declare an attack.**

**(4) Geomancer of the Ice Barrier **

**Stats: [Spellcaster/Tuner] LV3 ATK/800 DEF/1200**

**Attribute: WATER**

**Effect: Discard 1 card and declare 1 Attribute. This card cannot be selected as an attack target by monsters with that Attribute. This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field.**

**(5) Shock Troops of the Ice Barrier **

**Stats: [Spellcaster/Effect] LV3 ATK/1500 DEF/800**

**Attribute: WATER**

**Effect: You can Tribute this card to destroy 1 face-up WATER monster on the field, and add 1 "Ice Barrier" monster from your Deck to your hand.  
**

**(6) Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier **

**Stats: [Beast/Synchro/Effect] LV6 ATK/2000 DEF/1400**

**Attribute: WATER**

**Effect: 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner WATER monsters  
Once per turn, you can return any number of face-up cards you control to the owner's hand. For each card returned to the owner's hand by this effect, this card gains 500 ATK until the End Phase.  
**

**(7) X-Saber Axel  
**

**Stats: [Beast-Warrior/Effect] LV1 ATK/400 DEF/100**

**Attribute: EARTH**

******Effect: While you control this face-up card, when a "Saber" monster is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, draw 1 card.  
**

**(8) Quillbolt Hedgehog**

**Stats: [Machine/Effect] LV2 ATK/800 DEF/800**

**Attribute: EARTH**

**Description: If you control a face-up Tuner Monster, you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. If this card was Summoned this way, remove it from play when it is removed from the field.**

**(9) Quickdraw Synchron  
**

**Stats: [Machine/Tuner] LV5 ATK/700 DEF/1400**

**Attribute: WIND**

**Description: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by sending 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard. For a Synchro Summon, you can substitute this card for any 1 "Synchron" Tuner monster. This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster, except for the Synchro Summon of a monster that lists a "Synchron" monster as a Tuner.  
**

**(10) Drill Warrior  
**

**Stats: [Warrior/Synchro/Effect] LV6 ATK/2400 DEF/2000**

**Attribute: EARTH**

******Description: "Drill Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters.  
Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can halve this card's ATK (permanently). If you do, it can attack your opponent directly this turn. Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can discard 1 card and remove this card from play. During your next Standby Phase, Special Summon this card, if removed by this effect. Then, add 1 Monster Card from your Graveyard to your hand.**

**(11) Apprentice Magician**

**Stats: [Spellcaster/Effect] Level 2 ATK/400 DEF/800**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: If you have only Insect-Type monsters in your Graveyard, you can send 2 face-up Defense Position monsters your opponent controls to the Graveyard and Special Summon this card from your hand.**

**(12) Magical Exemplar**

**Stats: [Spellcaster/Effect] Level 4 ATK/1700 DEF/1400**

**Attribute: EARTH**

**Description: Each time a Spell Card is activated, place 2 Spell Counters on this card. Once per turn, you can remove any number of Spell Counters from this card to Special Summon a Spellcaster-Type monster from your hand or Graveyard whose Level is equal to the number of Spell Counters you removed.**

**(13) Night's End Sorcerer**

**Stats: [Spellcaster/Tuner] Level 2 ATK/ 1300 DEF/400**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: When this card is Special Summoned, you can remove from play up to 2 cards from your opponent's Graveyard.**

**(14) Tempest Magician**

**Stats: [Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect] Level 6 ATK/2200 DEF/1400**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Spellcaster-Type monsters**

**When this card is Synchro Summoned, place 1 Spell Counter on it. Once per turn, you can discard any number of cards to place 1 Spell Counter on a monster(s) you control for each card you discarded. You can remove all Spell Counters on the field to inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each removed Spell Counter.**

**(15) Vice Dragon  
**

**Stats: [Dragon/Effect] Level 5 ATK/ 2000 DEF/2400**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand), but its original ATK and DEF are halved.  
**

**(16) Strong Wind Dragon**

**Stats: [Dragon/Effect] Level 6 ATK/2400 DEF/1000**

**Attribute: WIND**

**Description: This card cannot be destroyed in battle with a monster that has the same ATK. When this card is Tribute Summoned by Tributing a Dragon-Type monster, it gains ATK equal to half the ATK of the Tributed monster. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.**

**(17) Dark Resonator**

**Stats: [Fiend/Tuner] LV3 ATK/1300 DEF/ 300**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: Once per turn, if this card would be destroyed by battle, it is not destroyed. (Damage calculation is applied normally).**

**(18) Red Dragon Archfiend  
**

**Stats: [Dragon/Synchro/Effect] Level 8 ATK/ 3000 DEF/2000**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
After damage calculation, when this card attacks a Defense Position monster your opponent controls: Destroy all Defense Position monsters your opponent controls. During your End Phase: Destroy all other monsters you control that did not declare an attack this turn. This card must remain face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect.  
**

**(19) Dandylion**

**Stats: [Plant/Effect] Level 3 ATK/300 DEF/300**

**Attribute: EARTH**

**Description: When this card is sent to the Graveyard: Special Summon 2 "Fluff Tokens" (Plant-Type/WIND/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position. These Tokens cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon during the turn they are Special Summoned.  
**

**(20) Barrel Synchron  
**

**Stats: [Machine/Tuner] Level 7 ATK/2850 DEF/1950**

**Attribute: EARTH**

******Description: This card cannot be normal-summoned or set. ****If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can discard 2 cards to special-summon this card from your hand. ********This card cannot attack if you control other cards on the field, in your hand or graveyard. The level of this card lowers by 2 for each monster you control other than this card. When this monster is used as synchro-material for "Barrel Warrior", you can equip this card onto "Barrel Warrior" from your graveyard. While equipped to "Barrel Warrior", once per turn, instead of conducting your battle-phase, you can remove a number of counters from the equipped monster to apply the appropriate effect instead of the printed effect of the equipped monster. These effects are treated as the effect of the equipped monster. (1: lower the ATK of 1 monster your opponent controls by 600./2: destroy 1 monster your opponent controls with an ATK lower than the equipped monster's original ATK./3: destroy 1 monster your opponent controls and inflict damage equal to the original ATK of that monster./4: this card can't be destroyed by battle./6: summon this card to your monster-card zone in face-up ATK position. It cannot attack and it's effect is then negated. **

**(21) Barrel Warrior  
**

**Stats: [Warrior/Synchro/Effect] Level 5 ATK/ 2200 DEF/1200**

**Attribute: EARTH**

**********************Description: 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
****When this card is Synchro Summoned with "Barrel Synchron" used as a synchro-material monster, place counters on it equal to the difference in "Barrel Synchron's" original level and the level it has when used to synchro-summon this card. Once per turn, you can discard any number of cards to place 1 counter on this card for each card you discarded (max: 7). Once per turn, you can remove 1 counter from this card to inflict 500 damage to your opponent.** During each of your standby-phases, the number of counters you can remove for this card's effect increases by 1. You can remove 7 counters from this card while you control a face-up "Barrel Synchron" to destroy all cards on the field and inflict 400 points of damage to the controller of each card.  


* * *

**********************Please Read and Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yugioh 5D's: Konami/Kazuki Takahashi**

* * *

It's been quite a dull evening. Time after time at sunset she duels one of Radley's chumps and one after another they get knocked to the ground. She starts to think there's no challenge for her hear, so she decides to leave Crash Town to look for a challenge elsewhere. But when she starts her duel-runner, she's disappointed that the engine kept stalling. It's all due to the sand that's probably stuck inside. It's gonna take forever to get it all out. But then she remembered a small repair service when she settled into town. She'll have to get her runner fixed if she wants to leave...

* * *

It already became early in the evening when Axel and Klaus drove back to Crash Town. Once there Axel got out the truck with the parts in hand. Tired out he figured he'd wait until tomorrow and went straight to his room to get some sleep. The next morning he walked over to Toru's house next door to his, and knocked on the door for Toru to surely answer.

"Hey Axel! You're back already?" Toru greeted and let him in.

Axel dumped the parts onto the living room table and dropped onto a chair, "Here's the parts. I hope you appreciate the trouble I went through to get these."

"Yeah, thanks for going shopping for me yesterday. I was going to stop by your place later, but yeah, you dropping by works, too. So what happened there?" after settling down Axel told Toru about what he went through in Satellite. And when he got to the certain part… "You mean you got to meet the Enforcers?!"

Axel's surprised with Toru's excitement, "You know them?"

"They're only the greatest team of duelists fighting to reclaim their homeland! I could've sworn I told you about that!" Toru's face went blank when he looked into the parts, "Um, isn't this a little different from what I asked for?"

"I didn't exactly go to the mall, you know." Axel scowled.

"Yeah, I know! But… Yeah, these are much better!" Toru listened a Axel continued his story as he looked over the parts, up to how he got them, "I had no idea. Now that you mention it, it does look handmade. Still, it looks really good for being handmade! But that's to be expected from Yusei Fudo! I can't believe the Enforcers helped you out, and you got to duel with them! West'll be jealous when he hear about this!"

"I guess that means now you can finally fix up that duel-runners. I better go see what the kids are doing and leave you to finish it. By the way, here's your money back." Axel got up and left, leaving the money for Toru.

* * *

When Axel made it to the restaurant, he spotted West and Nico at the bar and sat with then, telling them about his time spent in Satellite.

"You got to meet the Enforcers, Axel?!" West asked, surprised.

"I can't believe I don't remember ever being told about them." Axel said.

"I head one of them takes care of kids who lost their parents." Nico said.

"They're not only strong, they're nice, too!" West added, "The Enforcers are the total package!"

While they were busy talking, a glass was settled in front of Axel. He looked at the drink puzzled, then at the bartender, "But I didn't order anything."

"I know. It's from this guy," the bartender pointed to the far end of the bar where someone with spiky red hair sat. Looking closer, he found him wearing a red tank top under an open red shirt with blue rims with shorts of the same design. He kind of looks familiar…

"Hey, what are you guys up to?" Toru came into the restaurant.

"Hey, Toru!" West accosted, "Axel was just telling u about the Enforcers who saved him! You were right; they really do exist!"

Toru smirked, "Was there any doubt? It's thanks to my request he got to meet them!"

"…Then surely Axel got into that dangerous situation because of you in the first place, too?" Nico pouted.

"She does have a point, Toru." Axel scowled.

"Well, yeah…" Toru flushed, "But it worked out in the end! Not to mention the great story that came with it! Plus, thanks to Axel, my duel-runner's complete!"

"West jumped up, "You finally finished it?!"

"Congratulations! You worked really hard on it." Nico smiled.

"I sure did! I'm about to take it out for a test-drive. I figured you guys would probably wanna watch."

"Of course I wanna watch!" West then scurried out.

"Oh, west…" Nico sighed.

"Hey, Axel. You coming?" Toru asked.

"…You guys go ahead. I'll catch up."

"Alright, I've gotta get everything ready first anyway, so West and I'll go on ahead. Just meet us outside of town when you're ready." Toru went on out to catch up to West.

With fewer people to listen in, Axel skipped over the stools to sit beside the stranger, "Alright, you reeled me in. It's not everyday strangers are that generous. Is there anything you want from me?"

"Nothing much," the stranger said, eyes away from Axel, "I just a wandering duelist looking for a challenge. But there's not a duelist in town I can find."

"I don't think you'll find anyone with a duel-disk around here. If you want a challenge, the try those two pubs out either sides of town. …By the way, you look like familiar. Have we met before?"

The stranger chuckled, "Doubt it. I'd remember a face when I see it. But I have heard a bit about you. Your name's Axel Xavier, right?"

"Wha? Wait a minute, how'd you even know that?"

"I better get going. There's stuff to do and barely little time," the stranger paid for what he ordered and jumped off the stool to leave, "Thanks for the advice."

It's weird. This is a small town. How would anyone not from her know who Axel even is…? Whatever. There's no point worrying about that now. Right now all Axel's thinking about is seeing that new duel-runner Toru finished.

"I everything alright, Axel?" Nico, who listen into the small conversation, asked in concern.

"That's noting important," Axel answered, "C'mon, we better catch up to the others."

* * *

Axel and Nico walked to the welcoming post in the front of the town and found West standing on the fence post. "Hey, West. Is Toru back yet?"

"No, haven't seen him yet! But he should be back soon!" Soon they heard the distant sound of an engine while seen a large dust cloud approaching them. Someone on a small vehicle came up and skied right outside the town, kicking up a cloud of dust that nearly choked the audience.

"Talk about a grand entrance." Axel coughed.

"That's the coolest thing I've ever seen!" West cheered.

"So that's Toru's duel-runner!" Nico said.

"Get a look at me in this bad boy, will ya?" Toru cracked under his helmet as he drove back out. He showed off with a bunch of maneuvers, some of which West and Nico thought he'd crash from, before he sped back, "So how'd you like my driving?" he lift his windshield and asked.

"It was so cool! Well, when you weren't about to wreck, anyway." Toru said.

"I was a little nervous," Toru chuckled, "It's scary going fast when you're not on a well-maintained course. Whaddaya say, Axel? Wanna take it for a spin?"

Axel jumped at the question, "Wha? Uh, me?"

"I want to drive it, too!" West begged, "I best I can drive it better than you can, Toru!"

"Don't be ridiculous," Nico giggled, "You can't even reach the handlebars."

"Aw! Weak!" West pouted.

"Maybe I could give it a try…!" Axel finally replied.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Toru said and got off, "Alright, let's see what you can do!"

After Axel grabbed the helmet he got himself fitted onto the duel-runner and felt the rubbery handles tightly, while feeling the engine rumble under him. Taling a deep breath, he tapped on the accelerator and let the runner carry him across the desert ground. At first slow, he wanted to make sure he stays upright so he rather not try any tricks like Toru. He could feel the wind being torn up by the speed he's gathering. 20 minutes later he returned to the welcome post and took replaced the helmet with his own hat. "That felt pretty good."

"That was awesome!" Nico cheered.

"You even moved faster than Toru!" West added.

"Hey, that's not even true!" Toru argued.

"It is true! I was watching both our you!"

"You were seeing things!"

"I think Axel must have way more talent as a turbo-duelist!"

"Just be quiet, will ya?!" Toru then started chasing West back into town.

"And there they go again," Nico said, "Sometimes I can't tell who's the real child."

"Now that you mention it…"

* * *

Things were pretty routine as usual until the next day. Soon after Axel got dressed…

"Axel?! Hey Axel!" someone called from outside, "Come out here! Quick!"

"What's all the fuss going on in this ungodly hour!" Axel heard Klaus scream from the next room and came into his room, "Hey, boy! Hurry up and see what he wants so I can sleep!"

As Axel went for the door he could hear the faint sound of rumbling. He took the hint when he stepped outside and found Toru outside on his duel-runner, "Hey, Toru. …Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah. See, this might be out of the blue, but I'm heading off to the city!"

"What?! You're going to New Domino City?!" Axel and Toru talked about going to New Domino many times since it's the best place to turbo-duel. But to be ging right after he finished his runner…

"That's right! It's time I made a name for myself! I wanted to call you out here to help!"

"Help? What are you talking about? Even I do have a duel-runner, don't think I can get granddaddy to change his mind."

"No, I want a duel! One last duel before I head out! How about it, for old time's sake?"

"…I'll be right back," Axel ran back into the house. It's true he no longer has a duel-disk, but he's sure Klaus wouldn't mind if he borrowed his, "So, got a place in mind?"

The two didn't bothered to waste any time and set their duel right in front of the town's gatepost.

"Let's go!"

**Axel: 4000**

**Toru: 4000**

"Here's to good times!" Toru said and drew his starting hand, "I activate the continuous-spell card, The Dark Door; meaning only one monster can attack once a turn! Finally I set one monster face-down and end my turn!"

"It's my turn!" Axel drew his next card, "I summon Sabersaurus in ATK mode!" the large, bladed triceratops stomped onto the field with a snarl, ready to charge (ATK: 1900), "Now attack Toru's face-down monster!" the giant dinosaur trudged across the desert plain and dunked its horns downward, dragging the dirt that went flying as the beast pulled his head out. A bizarre looking machine was seen as well. It has a camera for a torso, and a sink faucet and nozzle for a head. It also had limbs made of scrapped utensils. The small, rusted body fell back onto the ground (DEF: 500), "Hey, what was that?!"

"That's my (1) Scrap Goblin(3/ATK: 0/DEF: 500)!" Tory explained, "And it can't be destroyed in battle!"

"Then I guess I should put up a little defense of my own! I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"It's my turn!" Toru drew his next card, "I summon (2) Scrap Shark(4/ATK: 2100/DEF: 0) to the field in ATK mode!" a fat-looking piranha made of scrapmetal floated to the field (ATK: 2100), "And 2100 ATK points is enough to finally make that dinosaur go extinct!" the shark burrowed itself into the ground and trailed itself straight towards Sabersaurus. Right when it's about to reach it, Sabersaurus buried its horns into the ground and pulled the shark back out.

"I activate my face-down card, Rush Recklessly!" Axel revealed his quick-play reverse-card, "This gives Sabersaurus 700 extra ATK points for this turn! So my Sabersaurus isn't going anywhere!" the triceratops tossed the shark off of its horn and the shark shattered onto the ground, smashed into pieces.

**Axel: 4000**

**Toru: 3500**

"Then I guess I should end my turn."

"It's my turn!" Axel drew his next card, "I release Sabersaurus to summon (8) Saber Beetle(6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 600)!" the dinosaur was replaced by a crimson Hercules beetle with Aztec markings on its back with a sword-shaped upper-horn. It's half the height as Axel (ATK: 2400), "And in addition to being one of the toughest species in history, this bug can inflict piercing damage! Show 'em!" the beetle buzzed quickly towards Scrap Goblin. Its upper horn glowed and crackled with electricity and zipped past the goblin. A few sparks flew out before the scrap creature exploded.

"Shoot! Scrap Goblin's destroyed when he's attacked while in DEF mode," Tory groaned, "On the bright side, I get to bring a different Scrap monster back to my hand!" he then removed Scrap Shark from the graveyard.

**Axel: 4000**

**Toru: 1600**

"I'm placing one card face-down. That ends my turn!"

"Then it's my turn!" Toru drew his next card, "I activate the spell card Monster Reincarnation! By sending one card from my hand to the graveyard, I can add a monster back into my hand!" Toru swapped another monster in his graveyard with a different card, "Next, I summon (3) Scrap Chimera(4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 500) in ATK mode!" a lion-faced winged chimera made of scrapmetal appeared (ATK: 1700), "And when summoned, I can use his effect to summon the Scrap monster I just sent to the graveyard: the tuner-monster (4) Scrap Beast(4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1300)!" a wolf-like scrap creature appeared (ATK: 1600).

"Tuner monster… This could be a problem."

"You know what happens next, don't you! I tune my level-4 Scrap Beast and Scrap Chimera together to synchro-summon (6) Scrap Dragon(8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000)!" the Scrap monster fell to pieces and combined together to form a giant winged dragon made from more scrapmetal. Steam coming from the pipes underneath to help it keep afloat as its started at Axel with piercing red eyes (ATK: 2800), "And with his special-ability, I can destroy tow card on the field; one from my side for one on yours! And since The Dark Door spell is the only other card on my side of the field, I'll use it to destroy the Saber Beetle that's on your field!" the continuous-spell card vanished and the dragon launched a ball of fire that burned away the beetle, "And with that done, I'll have Scrap Dragon attack you directly!" Scrap Dragon prepared for another blast.

"I activate a quick-play spell card, Shrink!" Axel opened his reverse-card, "This halves the ATK points of any monster on the field, which happens to be your Scrap Dragon!" Axel was then hit by another fireball, only half the size of when it's used during its effect.

Scrap Dragon: (ATK: 2800-1400)

**Axel: 2400**

**Toru: 1600**

"In that case I'll end my turn with a face-down, and let the effect of your spell wear off!"

Scrap Dragon: (ATK: 1400-2800)

"It's my turn now!" Axel drew his next card, "I send a monster from my hand to the graveyard to summon Quickdraw Synchron from my hand!" the robotic cowboy tuner appeared (ATK: 700), "Next I summon X-Saber Axel!" the beastly mercenary appeared (ATK: 400), "Now I tune them together to synchro-summon (9) Turbo Warrior(6/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1500)!" the tow monsters combined to form a crimson and black armored warrior with a general mixture of a robot and truck mixed together. However, Turbo Warrior's fingers were sharp metal claws and its head was crowned by something meant to resemble some form of hairstyle, while its mechanical appearance just seemed rather like armor (ATK: 2500).

"Where did you get a monster like that?!" Toru gasped, then calmed down, "Well, at least it has weaker ATK points."

"For someone who likes to turbo-duel you don't really know how to look past mere appearances. When Turbo Warrior attacks with at least the same level and his, their ATK points are halved!" Turbo Warrior shot a dark beam at the dragon, which dropped to its feet, wings heavy against it (ATK: 2800-1400), "Turbo Warrior, attack Scrap Dragon!" the warrior sliced down and destroyed the dragon.

**Axel: 2400**

**Toru: 500**

"Okay, I guess I had that one coming," Toru grinned under the explosion, "But at least I can summon a non-synchro Scrap monster from my graveyard; and I choose my Scrap Beast!" Scrap Beast returned to Toru's field (DEF: 1300).

"Now I place this last card face-down! It's your turn!"

"Alright," Toru drew his next card, "I release Scrap Beast to summon (5) Scrap Golem(5/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1400)!" the beast was replaced by a large golem with an old refrigerator for a torso, a microwave for a head and a fan-hand on its large cord of an arm (ATK: 2300), "And what's cool about this monster is that he can bring a level-4-or-lower Scrap monster from the graveyard, like my Scrap Beast!" the refrigerator opened and the beast jumped out (ATK: 1600), "Now I tune them both to summon an even stronger dragon: (7) Scrap Twin Dragon(9/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2200)!" the scrap monsters at the time merged into a much larger, two headed dragon (ATK: 3000), "Now I'm the one with the stronger monster! Scrap Twin Dragon, attack!" the two heads merged their firebreaths into a single giant blaze. But Turbo Warrior flew into the inferno, "I guess you're monster isn't going down without a fight!"

"You're right, it won't go down so easily! I activate the quick-play spell, Battle Tuned!" Axel opened his reverse-card, "By removing a tuner monster in my graveyard from play, the monster on my field gains that tuner's ATK power!" Axel removed a monster from his graveyard and showed it to Toru, "And with X-Saber Airbellum backing him up, Turbo Warrior's once again king of hill (ATK: 2500-4100)!" Turbo Warrior ripped through the dragon's flames before ripping through the dragon itself, causing it to widely shatter into explosive pieces.

**Axel: 2400**

**Toru: 0**

"Ugh, I didn't think I'd lose so easily," Toru groaned as the holograms disappeared, "I thought I had this deck made out perfectly!"

"Well, you haven't even held a duel-disk since you've been working on that runner," Axel walked towards him, "It's to be expected."

"I guess you're right… Oh well, on the bright side at least I can improve my skills! That's a great duel, by the way!"

"Thanks… Will you be going on your way soon?"

"Right now, actually. I just want brush up on my dueling before I head out!" Toru said as he mounted back on his runner, "Hey, say bye to West and Nico for me."

Axel stood over the porch rails, "Wait, you mean you didn't?"

"It's still early in the morning and they're no doubt asleep," Toru put on his helmet and turned on the engine, "Besides, a long goodbye isn't exactly my thing. Can you do this favor for me?"

"…I don't think 'goodbye' is the right way to put it. But putting 'for now' in front of it would make more sense. We'll come by and check on you when we can."

"Seems about right. I'll keep you on that!" Toru dropped his windshield, "Hey, maybe you'll move to the city and we'll form a turbo-duel tea! You'll never know!"

"There's always hope…"

Toru smiled under his helmet and gave a thumbs up before driving off out of town. Axel watched as he drove off to fulfill his dream.

"Oh, Toru left?" Klaus came out next to Axel, "I'm not sure how to act without his obnoxiously voice around here."

"Uh-huh. I'll give it a year or two. We'll see him again…" SMACK! "OW! What the—"

"'There's always hope'! That's right I heard what you said!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You ain't slick! You wanna go into the city and be a turbo-duelist when I said not to! …Trust me, you'll be wasting your life away." Klaus walked back into the house, leaving Axel outside pouting.

When Axel told the kids that Toru left, they didn't take it too well. But they still wished him luck. All three realized they could have a dueling celebrity coming back for a visit…

* * *

A couple of years passed since that day. It was quiet and boring as usual around these parts; that's until some pretty bad news came. West burst in and pulled Axel out in a state of emergency. When they reached the restaurant, he showed Axel the problem: there're chopper bikes and a couple jeeps parked out front which means only one thing…

Crash Town was first settled when miners were fighting over the Dyne that was discovered here. Some time after, it became left to two individuals, Malcolm and Radley, each one now leader of a small gang of theirs. They cause trouble from time to time, but no heavy damage with Klaus as Sheriff; but still both the left and right side of the town have been taxed by the respective gangs. But now, it looks like Radley's gang is in the restaurant. And Axel could see them hauling out the Duel Terminal arcade! "Hey! What are you doing with that?!"

The black leather-wearing gang members looked up, "Beat it, kid! This ain't your business!"

"This is our business! That's my dad's restaurant!" West yelled from behind Axel.

"Maybe you don't hear too good! I said it's none of your business! So get lost!"

"Now what's going on around here?" a man with sleek, oily hair walked out flanked by two more members. That's Radley, this gang's leader.

"Ah? Radley!" his gang gasped in surprise, "Nothing's wrong! Just a bunch of kids sticking their noses where they don't belong!"

"Just what are you guys doing here, anyway?!" Axel demanded, "This is the left side of Crash Town! You guys should be staying on the right!"

"Oh come on, where's the love," Radley groaned, "Don't you know what sharing is?"

"Sharing? It looks more like you're taking it for yourself! You don't own this place!"

"But we do own the farmer's market on our side, and we let Malcolm's side get what we needed just to show our good faith. It should be fair that they should share back."

"If you want to play video games them play them here like everyone else!"

"You got a lot of nerve, punk!" the members barked back, "No one pushes Radley around and gets away with it-"

"Hold it," Raldley silenced him and returned to Axel, "Here's an idea. How about we duel."

"A duel…?"

"Yeah. You do know how to duel, don't you? I win, and that game belongs to the Radley Bunch. You win, and it stays here. So do you accept?"

"If it's to keep you away from here, then name the time and place!"

"I'm a busy man and I don't want to waste valuable time. So lets have it right in town central, where everyone can watch!"

"Don't worry, I'll be there!"

"Excellent. I'll get my gear ready. Let's go!" Radley commanded his men and they followed him back out on their choppers.

Axel and West burst into the restaurant and spotted Nico in front of the bar with her father Jorgan slumped against it, and he's in pretty bad shape.

"Dad! You're hurt!" West cried and ran towards his father to his embrace.

"Don't worry, kiddo. I'll be alright," Jorgan hushed before looking up to Axel with a scowl, "Axel what were you thinking picking a fight with Radley's gang?"

Axel looked away in embarrassment, "Uh yeah, you have a good point. I don't know what came over me! But what's Radley doing here anyway?"

"He just walked in uninvited," Jorgan said as Nico helped him to his feet, "He tried to buy me out of that game and when I turned them down… Well, I guess how that went. But that's beside the point. Why did you make a fuss over some video game?"

"Well, because… Look it's might as well be the only form of entertainment in this town for mile! And didn't you have more business ever since it first came here? And what do they want with the Duel Terminal anyway?"

Jorgan looked down, "I guess you do have a point. To be honest I don't know why they wanted it myself. I guess they wanted the cards inside."

"But it's not theirs to take!" West said, "I think Axel did the right thing standing up to those punks!"

"But Radley didn't become leader of his own gang for nothing. I doubt he would agree to this duel if he didn't think he's win."

"It's not like I can back out now," Axel pointed out, "For all I know he's already back out waiting for me."

"Just be careful, Axel. Even I don't know what he has up his sleeve."

Axel nodded, "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

* * *

As soon as he ran back home to get his deck and disk, he ran back uptown to the intersection where Radley's seen standing on the left with his gang backing him windows overhead open to watch the show, along with a bunch of other towngoers gathered around the four corners.

"It's about time you show up," Radley slurred, "I was beginning to think you wouldn't come!"

"Let's just get this over with!" Axel barked back.

"Wow, someone's eager. That's fine by me. But before we begin, here's a little gift." Radley tossed something to Axel's feet.

Axel looked closer and realized that it's a gun holster! And it doesn't take much to know what's inside, "I don't like this…" he muttered and shot back to Radley, "Hey, what's the meaning of this, Radley?! No firearms allowed here, remember?!"

"I know the rules. It's not something to shoot with if you're that worried," Radley pulled back his black cape to show that he's wearing a similar holster, "This is a special-made duel-disk we'll be using for this duel; you know, just to make things more interesting."

"…What's the catch?"

"No catch. All you have to do beat me in a duel. We already went over the winning conditions. So how about it?"

Axel muttered under his breath. He didn't like how this is going, but he made the decision and so he may as well go through with it, "Fine, then." He picked up the holster and slung it around his waist.

"Oh, and one more thing," Radley said and pulled out a coin, "Soon as this coin hits the ground we draw; and I don't mean just drawing cards. The first one to draw out and activate their duel-disk and draw their starting hand gets to go first!"

"Wait, what?" But Radley already flicked the coin into the air. It all went so fast when the coin touched the ground and Radley pulled his pistol from his holster. He placed the gun sideways on his left wrist and let it unfold into a small, compact duel disk, then drawing his first five cards. Axel fell behind as he was just pulling his own out his holster.

**Axel: 4000**

**Radley: 4000**

"Too bad. I guess I go first," Radley sneered and drew his sixth card, "And to start, I activate the continuous-spell card Toll! From now on, we have to pay 500 life-points every time we wage an attack. Next I summon out Armored Zombie(3/ATK: 1500/DEF: 0) in DEF mode," a decaying samurai warrior appeared (DEF: 0), "That ends my turn."

"That's the best a gang leader can do?" Axel asked and drew his sixth card, 'I don't know what this guy's planning, but I'm not gonna throw away my life-points like he wants.' "I summon X-Saber Anu Piranha to my field! And this warrior's more lively!" the blonde-haired swordsman appeared, "Then I end my turn with a face-down card! You're up!"

"I draw," Radley drew his next card, "And I activate the continuous-spell card Mass Driver!" a large, futuristic cannon rose to the field in front of him, "It's quite a handy spell in the right hands. Because by releasing a monster, I can deal 400 points of damage. So I activate the quick-play Scapegoat to summon four extra cannonfodder," four sleepy balls of fluff with goat horns appeared (ATK: 0x4).

"Wait a minute, if there's five monsters and Radley's planning to use them all on Mass Driver…" West began.

Nico gasped, "That means he can deal up to 2000 points of damage this turn!"

"Let's see if you can handle 2000 points of pulse-pounding firepower!" one after another, every monster on Radley's field disappeared into Mass Driver's chamber and discharged as pulses of energy. Axel shielded himself from the cannonfire that exploded around him.

**Axel: 2000**

**Radley: 4000**

"Already halfway there," Radley smirked, "At this rate I won't have to lose my trump card. "I'll end my turn with a face-down. Let's see what you can do."

"It's my turn," Axel drew his next card, "I summon the tuner-monster X-Saber Palomuro!" the reptilian X-Saber appeared (ATK: 200), "And now I tune him with Anu Pirahna to synchro-summon X-Saber Wayne!" the two X-Sabers merged and formed the western X-Saber gunman (ATK: 2100), "And when Wayne's synchro-summoned, I can give him some backup! So I summon X-Saber Galahad!" the masked emerald lance-wielder appeared next to the cowboy (ATK: 1800), "Finally I'll end my turn with another face-down!"

"Then I guess I'll draw," Radley drew his next card, "I activate the continuous-spell Level Limit-Area B! This forces all level-4-or-higher monster on the field to DEF mode!"

X-Saber Wayne: (DEF: 400)

X-Saber Galahad: (DEF: 800)

"Now to show you something special! I send all three spell cards to the graveyard to summon my ultimate monster!" storm clouds suddenly gathered overhead and Radley's three spells disintegrated into dust that became sucked into the eye of the storm.

"What's going on?!" Axel demanded.

"By sacrificing these three continuous-spell cards I bring out one of the monster powerful cards in duel-monsters! I summon (11) Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder(10/ATK: 4000/DEF: 4000)!" a large golden behemoth broke through the clouds and descended. It's hide appeared to be like stone covered all around it, even its exoskeleton seemed to be made of golden rock. Its large wings curl around it as it lands, crackling with electricity. Radley had to hold back his snickers from watching Axel watch on in both horror and awe, "Like my new beast? Well, I'll let you in on a little secret: this isn't even the actual monster! There's a more powerful version lying around in an island somewhere. For some weird reason Pegasus didn't want it to come out in public! Luckily they managed to make one more that I just happen to get my hand on! And with his 4000 points of ATK come a very dangerous ability. Because when Hamon destroys a monster, he deals 1000 points of damage!"

"…But that leaves me only two turns left!" Axel gasped.

"Do you always thing that small? Or don't you know I can power up my monster further by activating this trap card!" Radley opened his reverse-card, "Miracle Locus boosts Hamon's ATK points by 1000 until the end of the turn. Sure, it can't inflict any battle damage this turn, but who cares as long as it can attack twice this turn!"

Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder: (ATK: 4000-5000)

"But Axel's got two monsters on his field!" West said.

"And if Hamon destroys them both, he'll lose…" Nico said.

"Don't feel too bad. At least you got an extra card out of Miracle Locus! Just don't say I never gave you anything, but do say goodbye to you monsters, and your life-points! Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder; attack Wayne with cerulean skyfire!" Hamon's body brightly surged with electricity, and all of it then struck down on X-Saber Wayne and destroyed him. The destructive force managed to reach just past the battlefield as small jolts of lightning struck Axel as well.

**Axel: 1000**

**Radley: 4000**

"When a Saber monster's destroyed in battle, I can pay 500 life-points to summon Palomuro back from my graveyard!" the reptilian X-Saber appeared in DEF position (DEF: 300).

**Axel: 500**

**Radley: 4000**

"So you'd rather have a shot at your own life-points before they're all gone, huh? That's fine by me! Hamon, attack!" Hamon's lightning shot towards Galahad.

"I activate my face-down! The quick-play Half Shut!" Axel's reverse-card opened and a barrier formed over Galahad against Hamon's second attack.

Radley huffed, "Big deal. I'll just wait until my next turn."

Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder: (ATK: 5000-4000)

"It's my turn!" Axel drew his next card, "I summon X-Saber Airbellum!" the anthro lion warrior appeared (ATK: 1600), "And now I tune together X-Sabers Airbellum and Galahad to synchro-summon (10) X-Saber Souza(7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1600)!" the two X-Sabers merged together and out came a new X-Saber: a beastly man strapped in black-and-grey armor with a tattered red cape behind him, a left-side shoulderpad with the same golden 'X' as was emblazed on his belt buckle. In both his hands he crossed his two longswords (ATK: 2500), "And that's not all. With an X-Saber on my field, I can activate my trap card, Gottoms' Emergency Call! This lets me summon 2 more X-Sabers from my graveyard! So welcome back X-Saber Wayne (ATK: 2100, and X-Saber Anu Pirahna!" both the wild-west mercenary and female swordsman returned.

"And what are you supposed to do with those?" Radley scoffed, "No matter how many monsters you summon you'll pose a threat against my thunder lord."

"That's what you think! I equip Invigoration to boost Anu Pirahna's ATK points by 400 (ATK: 1800-2200/DEF: 1100-700)! Next, by releasing another X-Saber monster, I can activate his special-ability!" Axel's Palomuro vanished, "Now Souza can destroy any monster it battle this turn! And neither he nor I will take any damage!"

"What?! You can't do that!" Radley gasped.

"Just watch!" X-Saber Souza bounded off the ground with both blades held behind him, before he swung them over his head down into the beast's hide. His own weight dragged him down on his swords until he reached the ground. He jumped back before Hamon split in two and explode. Radley looked over Hamon's vanishing remains in so much doubt that he didn't pay attention to the two later X-Sabers, who blasted him and slashed him to the ground.

**Axel: 500**

**Radley: 0**

"This… This couldn't have happened!" Radley cried in gloom, "That was a one-of-a-kind legendary monster! He shouldn't have been beaten so easily! I shouldn't have been beaten so easily!"

"Well, you did," Axel stated and removed his duel-disk, "Now keep your word. I don't want to catch you causing trouble in town! Is that clear?!"

"You're kidding, right?" Radley laughed, "You didn't think I'd just do what you say because you won out of dumb luck, did you?! BOYS!"

On cue, Radley's men ran past him and surrounded Axel. The X-Saber grunted seeing them flanking him from all directions. "Why didn't I see this coming…?"

"You should've know by now, I wouldn't have agreed to this in the first place if I'd let you win either way. Now if you would excuse me…"

Suddenly everyone turned their heads towards the sound of engines. A fleet of bikes rolled from the street opposite of Radley's gang. The leader dismounted and took his helmet off showing their leader. He's mostly bald though still fairly middle-aged, with two dyed marks curving all the way from his eyebrows to his receding hairline and a third over the cleft of his chin. That's their leader, Malcolm. Grinning, he rested his arm against his thigh with his foot on his seat, "I've been hearing a lot of commotion and figured I'd come out to take a look, when here I find the almighty Radley getting schooled by some kid!"

"I don't remember seeing you on the guest list," Radley scowled, "In case you don't know, this is a private party!"

"My people told me you were trying to steal from one of my subordinates! That makes it my business too! What do you suppose I do about it?"

"Forget this! This is a waste of time! C'mon men, let's go!" Radley and his crew got on their bikes and drove back, "Don't think I won't remember this, kid!"

"I guess that takes care of that," Axel muttered and detached the duel-disk which changed back into a pistol. He gasped when someone pat him hard on the back.

"I gotta hand it to ya, that took a lotta guts to stand up to Radley like that!" Malcolm commend him.

"Yeah, sure." Axel groaned.

"Say, kid? You got a name?"

"It's Axel… Axel Xavier."

Malcolm's smile suddenly dropped, "Wait… Did you say 'Axel Xavier'?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Lemme ask you something… Do you happen to be related to Youhei?"

"Huh? Wait, how'd you know about my mom?!"

Malcolm eventually burst out laughing, "Well ain't that a surprise! I should've recognized that hat anywhere!" he then pulled out a small business card and gave it to Axel, "Give me a call if you ever wanna make some extra dough!" Malcolm returned to his gang and drove back down town.

"Axel, that was awesome!" West cheered as he, Nico and their father came over.

"For a second I didn't think you could win! I'm sorry I doubted you!" Nico said.

"It's a great thing you managed to pull off," Jorgan said, "But I'm afraid you made an enemy of Radley and his gang."

"But something good did come out of it. You managed to keep the Duel Terminal, and…" Axel pulled out his pistol duel-disk, "I got a new duel-disk!" but then it was taken from him.

"Now Klaus' got a new duel-disk," Klaus snapped beside him.

"Grand P'pa?! Uh, what are you doing here?!"

"Don't play stupid! I turn my back for one minute and I find out you're picking a fight with Radley's gang!"

"Yeah, but you should've seen what they did to Jorgan! They were stealing from him!"

"I heard, Axel! He told me what happened! But that's no business to rile them up like that!"

Axel slumped, "You got a good point…"

"You better believe I do! I'll deal with you layer! Now get on home!"

"Yes sir." Axel sagged back home.

"Klaus, I'm starting to worry," Jorgan hinted, "I overheard Malcolm hint to Axel about his mother."

"That's what I'm afraid of…" Klaus grumbled watching Axel walk away. "I was hoping I could avoid answering questions a bit longer…"

* * *

"Hey boss, I just heard! That kid's full name's Axel Xavier!"

"Xavier, huh?" Radley then smirked, "Looks to me like the past is catching up. This should be interesting. I wonder if he knew…"

* * *

**DUEL-MON DATABASE:**

**(1) Scrap Goblin**

**Stats: [Beast-Warrior/Tuner] LV3 ATK/0 DEF/ 500**

**Attribute: EARTH**

**Effect: This card cannot be destroyed by battle. If this Face-up Defense Position card is selected as an Attack Target, destroy this card during the end of the Battle Phase. If this card is destroyed by the effect of a "Scrap" card, you can select 1 "Scrap" monster in your Graveyard except a "Scrap Goblin", and add it to your Hand.**

**(2) Scrap Shark**

**Stats: [Fish/Effect] LV4 ATK/2100 DEF/0**

**Attribute: EARTH**

**Effect: When an Effect Monster's effect or a Spell/Trap Card is activated, destroy this face-up card on the field. If this card is destroyed by the effect of a "Scrap" card and sent to the Graveyard, you can send 1 "Scrap" monster from your Deck to the Graveyard.  
**

**(3) Scrap Chimera**

**Stats: [Beast/Effeci] LV4 ATK/1700 DEF/ 500**

**Attribute: EARTH**

**Effect: This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster, except for the Synchro Summon of a "Scrap" monster and all the other Synchro Material Monsters must also be "Scrap" monsters. When this card is Normal Summoned, you can select 1 "Scrap" Tuner monster in your Graveyard and Special Summon it.**

**(4) Scrap Beast**

**Stats: [Beast/Tuner] LV4 ATK/1600 DEF/1300**

**Attribute: EARTH**

**Effect: If this face-up Defense Position card is selected as an attack target, destroy this card during the end of the Battle Phase. If this card is destroyed by the effect of a "Scrap" card, you can select 1 "Scrap" monster in your Graveyard except a "Scrap Beast", and add it to your hand.**

**(5) Scrap Golem**

**Stats: [Rock/Effect] LV5 ATK/2300 DEF/1400**

**Attribute: EARTH**

**Effect: Once per turn, you can select 1 Level 4 or lower "Scrap" monster in your Graveyard and Special Summon it to either player's side of the field.  
**

**(6) Scrap Dragon**

**Stats: [Dragon/Synchro/Effect] LV8 ATK/2800 DEF/2000**

**Attribute: EARTH**

**Effect: 1 Tuner + 1 or more non - Tuner monsters**  
**Once per turn, activate by selecting 1 card each on you and your opponent's side of the field. The selected cards are destroyed. When this card is destroyed by your opponent and sent to the Graveyard, select and Special Summon 1 non-Synchro "Scrap" Monster from your Graveyard.**

**(7) Scrap Twin Dragon**

**[Dragon/SynchroEffect] LV9 ATK/ 3000 DEF/2200**

**Effect: 1 "Scrap" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**Once per turn, you can select 1 card you control and 2 cards your opponent controls. Destroy the one you control and return the two your opponent controls to the hand. When this card is destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or by card effect) and sent to the Graveyard, select 1 non-Synchro "Scrap" monster in your Graveyard, and Special Summon it.**

**(8) Saber Beetle  
**

**[Insect/Effect] LV6 ATK/ 2600 DEF/600**

**Effect: During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.  
**

**(9) X-Saber Souza  
**

**Stats: [Warrior/Effect] LV7 ATK/2500 DEF/1600**

**Attribute: EARTH**

**Effect: 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "X-Saber" monsters  
During your Main Phase: You can Tribute 1 "X-Saber" monster to choose 1 of these effects; this card gains that effect until the End Phase.  
● At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles an opponent's monster: Destroy that monster.  
● This card cannot be destroyed by Trap effects.**

**(10) Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder  
**

**Stats: [Thunder/Effect] LV10 ATK/4000 DEF/4000**

**Attribute: LIGHT**

**Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by sending 3 face-up Continuous Spell Cards you control to the Graveyard, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card destroys your opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. While this card is in face-up Defense Position, your opponent cannot target other monsters for attacks.  
**

* * *

**Please Read and Review.**


End file.
